


Schachspiel des Lebens

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: (also meine), (glaube ich), (und schlechte Schachkenntnisse), Deutsch | German, Drama, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Krimi, M/M, Romance, Schach, Slash, Thiels POV, ausnahmsweise, ein bisschen Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: „Gut, Thiel. Sie wollen also spielen? Dann spielen wir.“





	1. Die Eröffnung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> Liebe Tjej,
> 
> als ich dir das erste Kapitel dieser Geschichte aufgrund mangelnder Inspiration im April 2015 zugeschickt habe, meintest du, das Ganze sei "smart" und dass du dich auf die fertige Story freuen würdest. Ich glaube, wir haben beide nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieser Moment sich erst so lange hinauszögern und dann letztendlich doch noch einmal kommen wird. Ich konnte auch wirklich lange Zeit keinen Zugang zu der Geschichte finden. Vor ein paar Wochen allerdings scheint die Muse doch Erbarmen mit mir gehabt zu haben und so habe ich mich, vor allem in Anbetracht deines bald anstehenden Ehrentages, vertieft mit der Geschichte und ihrer Fortsetzung auseinandergesetzt. Das hat mich zwischendurch echt Nerven gekostet, zumal die Geschichte irgendwie immer länger und länger wurde, weshalb ich übrigens auch beschlossen habe, jeden Tag ein Kapitel zu posten.
> 
> Ein riesiges Dankeschön geht an cricri, die sich als Betaleserin meinem kleinen Epos in einem Stück angenommen und mich wie immer mit lieben und vor allem klugen Worten bestärkt und unterstützt hat. Danke. <3
> 
> Also, jetzt hier, das Schachspiel des Lebens. Für alle, die Spaß daran haben.
> 
> Vor allem für dich. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boerne eröffnet das Spiel.

***

 

Thiel musterte aufmerksam Boerne, der konzentriert auf das Spielbrett vor ihnen schaute und seinen nächsten Zug überlegte. Da war sie wieder, diese typische Falte auf Boernes Stirn. Die so oft zu sehen war, dass Thiel ab und an der Drang überkam, sie glatt zu streichen. Er ließ es jedes Mal bleiben. Natürlich ließ er es bleiben.

Es war einer von vielen Abenden der letzten Monate, die sie zusammen verbrachten. Das war keine ausgesprochene Verabredung, mehr so eine angenehme Form der Routine. Thiel fand das jedenfalls immer ganz nett irgendwie und Boerne schien es genauso zu gehen, zumindest hatte er sich noch nie beschwert, im Gegenteil. Mal waren sie drüben bei Boerne, mal hier bei ihm, mal kochten sie gemeinsam und mal sahen sie fern. Heute spielten sie Schach.

Nachdem Boerne sich das letzte Mal so aufgeregt hatte, spielten sie heute nicht um Geld. Sie spielten ... einfach so. Vermutlich weil sie Schach beide mochten. Und Thiel immer noch besser darin war und Boerne das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte.

Er musste schmunzeln. Das war nun schon die dritte Runde an diesem Abend und bisher hatte Boerne immer die Niederlage hinnehmen müssen. Trotzdem war er entspannt wie selten.

„Thiel?“, hörte er Boernes leise Stimme. Er klang ganz ruhig, sanft beinah. „Sie sind am Zug.“

„Mhm.“

Thiel betrachtete das Spielbrett und lächelte innerlich. Er hatte genau gewusst, dass Boerne diesen Zug machen würde.

Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte den anderen auch außerhalb des Spiels so gut einschätzen. Das würde alles so viel einfacher machen. Doch stattdessen kam es ihm oft so vor, als wäre außerhalb des Spiels Boerne derjenige, der seine Schritte voraussehen und die passenden Züge machen würde. Wahrscheinlich legte sich deswegen alles so zu dessen Gunsten aus. Er war einfach ein strategischer Denker, jemand der Taktik gut beherrschte. Umso mehr fragte Thiel sich, wieso dem anderen das anscheinend nur in der Realität gelingen wollte und ihm selber im Spiel. Er musste zugeben, dass es ihm andersrum lieber gewesen wäre. Obwohl es auch etwas Angenehmes hatte, ihre Schachpartien zu gewinnen.

Und wenn man näher darüber nachdachte, dann lief ja auch in Boernes Leben bei weitem nicht alles glatt. Ja, okay, er war Leiter der Gerichtsmedizin, verdiente gutes Geld und war Teil der sogenannten „höheren Gesellschaft“ - aber er hatte beispielsweise keine Beziehung. Keine Frau, für die er sich zu interessieren schien oder die ihn umgarnte. Und wenn, dann hielt das meist nicht lange. Kein Wunder eigentlich, wer hatte schon Lust auf einen arroganten Professor, der Spaß daran hatte, tote Menschen aufzuschlitzen.

Auch wenn er ja durchaus seine Vorzüge hatte. Diese grünen Augen waren schon besonders schön. Und die Grübchen hatten irgendwie auch ihren Charme. Und schlagfertig war er, nicht so ein langweiliger Snob, der nur verbessern konnte, aber für spontane Scherze dann doch zu blöd war. Und dann waren da noch seine Lippen, die – okay, Moment, da hatte er jetzt wohl mal wieder die Abzweigung zur Wirklichkeit verpasst. Er sollte lieber wenden, bevor er sich noch geradewegs in den Graben steuerte.

Er vertrieb diese Gedanken also wieder aus seinem Kopf und konzentrierte sich aufs Spiel. Ach ja, richtig. Boerne hatte mal wieder den falschen Zug gemacht.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln setzte er seine Dame vorwärts und sagte: „Schachmatt.“

„Aber das kann doch gar nicht sein!“, kam es nach einer kurzen Pause von Boerne, was bei ihm mit Sprachlosigkeit gleichzusetzen war. Er machte einen Gesichtsausdruck, den Thiel während ihrer letzten Spiele öfter zu sehen bekommen hatte; es war eine Mischung aus Empörung, Überraschung und Enttäuschung. „Ich hätte doch nur noch -“

„Ja, das _hätten_ Sie, wenn ich Sie nicht vorher Matt gesetzt hätte.“ Der andere schaute ihn nur weiter entgeistert an. „Boerne, Sie müssen auch meine Züge bedenken, sonst klappt das nicht. Ihre Angriffsstrategie kann noch so toll sein, aber wenn ich Sie vorher Matt setzen kann, dann funktioniert das natürlich nicht.“

„So weit kommt's noch, dass ich mir von Ihnen Schachtipps geben lassen muss.“

Na bitte, ging doch. Da war sie wieder, die Arroganz. Doch seit Boerne bei solchen Sätzen immer ein leises Lächeln mitschwingen ließ, fiel ihm das mit dem genervt sein irgendwie schwerer.

„Was meinen Sie, noch eine Partie?“, fragte Boerne.

„Nee, lassense mal. Is' schon halb zwölf.“ Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen und Boerne warf erstaunt selbst einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Oh, tatsächlich. Ja, gut ... dann will ich wohl auch mal.“ Er stand auf und nahm sein Jackett von der Stuhllehne, das er im Laufe des Abends irgendwann darüber gelegt hatte.

„Mhm.“ Thiel stand ebenfalls auf und begleitete ihn zur Tür. Wie immer eben. Was auch immer ein bisschen komisch war, weil er dann an der Tür das Gefühl hatte, er müsste sich jetzt besonders verabschieden oder so. Und dann wusste er nie, was er machen sollte. So ein Blödsinn eigentlich, er konnte ja schließlich einfach Tschüss sagen und den anderen in seine eigene Wohnung gehen lassen. Trotzdem war dieses Gefühl da. Und dieser peinliche Moment, wenn sie im Türrahmen standen und er sich nicht sicher war, ob Boerne das Gleiche dachte.

Letztendlich blieb jedes Mal nur das Tschüss und ein Lächeln, bei dem er sich fragte, was das eigentlich zu bedeuten hatte.

Dachte er.

Diese Mal war es anders.

Boerne drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um, kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu und blieb anscheinend doch etwas unschlüssig unmittelbar vor ihm stehen. Dann lächelte er zaghaft.

„Gute Nacht, Thiel. Schlafen Sie gut.“

Thiel, der diese Art von Verabschiedung weder von Boerne kannte noch erwartet hatte, lächelte automatisch zurück und sagte: „Danke, Sie auch.“

Boerne beugte sich ein Stück vor und berührte mit den Lippen vorsichtig seine Wange.

„Werde ich“, flüsterte er, wobei seine Barthaare Thiels Haut kitzelten und ihm einen wohligen Schauer durch den Körper schickten.

Völlig perplex von dieser Berührung wusste Thiel nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Was war bloß in Boerne gefahren? War das jetzt eine von seinen komischen Methoden, um ihn das nächste Mal beim Schach gewinnen zu lassen oder was? Bewegungslos stand er einfach nur da und hätte sich ohrfeigen können, weil er zu nichts Sinnvollerem in der Lage war.

Das Licht im Flur ging aus und das war ihm nur recht so, denn auf einmal hatte er ein unerklärliches Gefühl der Sehnsucht, das sich mit Sicherheit auch in seinen Augen widerspiegelte und das Boerne wirklich nicht sehen musste.

Er spürte Boernes Wärme, die sich entfernte, hörte Schlüssel klimpern und die gegenüberliegende Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen. Als er dann doch auf den Lichtschalter drückte, um das Licht wieder anzuschalten, war er alleine.

 

~*~

 

Morgens stand Boerne gut gelaunt vor seiner Tür und strahlte ihn an. Anscheinend hatte er seine abendliche Aktion bereits wieder vergessen.

„Guten Morgen, werter Herr Nachbar! Ich hoffe sehr, Ihre Nacht war erholsamer, als es Ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild vermuten lassen würde.“

„Moinsen“, grummelte Thiel und beschäftigte sich damit, seine Tür abzuschließen.

Nein, genau genommen war seine Nacht nicht besonders erholsam gewesen. Er hatte nämlich nicht schlafen können, weil sein Kopf natürlich nicht das tat, was er gerne wollte. Stattdessen hatte er über alles Mögliche nachgedacht. Vor allem über Boerne. Und über sich selbst. Über sie beide, um genau zu sein und über den gestrigen Abend. Und jetzt hatte er überhaupt keine Lust darauf, am frühen Morgen schon von Boerne mit Euphorie zugeknallt zu werden und womöglich noch gute Laune zu bekommen. Das war gestern schon merkwürdig genug gewesen. Seine Gedanken über Boerne und dessen Augen und Lippen und – scheiße, er wurde schon wieder so unruhig. Solche Gedanken hatte er früher nie gehabt. Also zumindest nicht direkt. Klar, ihm war von Anfang an aufgefallen, was für ein sympathisches Lachen sein neuer Nachbar hatte und dass er seine Nähe eigentlich doch recht nett fand. Aber da waren es eben noch Begriffe wie „sympathisch“ und „nett“ gewesen, die jetzt von anderen Bezeichnungen wie „schön“ oder sogar „attraktiv“ abgelöst wurden und das machte ihm ein wenig Angst. Allerdings nicht ansatzweise so sehr wie die Tatsache, dass Boerne ihn gestern geküsst hatte, wenn auch nur auf die Wange, und dass Boerne vielleicht mehr wollte und dass Thiel keine Ahnung hatte, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

„Ich wollte Ihnen anbieten, Sie mit aufs Präsidium zu nehmen.“ Boerne ließ sich von seiner Gute-Laune-Schiene offensichtlich nicht abbringen.

„Nee, danke“, murmelte er nur und wollte sich ohne den Kopf zu heben am anderen vorbei drängen, doch eine Hand hielt ihn zurück. Einen Moment war es ruhig im Treppenhaus.

„Thiel“, sagte Boerne mit ernster Stimme. Er suchte Augenkontakt, aber das konnte Thiel gerade erst recht nicht gebrauchen. Da wusste man nämlich nie, wo man gerade rein schaute – in das weiche Moosbett, das zum Drauflegen einlud, oder in die dichte Dornröschenhecke, die einem den Weg ins Innere komplett versperrte. Und was noch viel schlimmer war: Er wusste nie, was Boerne in seinen Augen sehen konnte. „Ich mache das nicht spaßeshalber oder dergleichen, falls Sie der Annahme sein sollten.“

„Was?“, fragte er und bemühte sich, gleichzeitig genervt und unwissend zu klingen, was ihm wahrscheinlich beides nicht gelang.

„Na, das mit ... uns. Und gestern.“

Jetzt wagte er doch einen Blick nach oben. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen.“

So konnte er der Sache vermutlich am besten aus dem Weg gehen. Einfach so tun als wüsste man von nichts. Er kannte das doch, er wusste doch wie das ging. Es war wie bei einem Verhör. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er jetzt auf der anderen Seite stand.

Boerne ließ seine Hand sinken, richtete sein Rückgrat und das Lächeln verschwand.

„Gut, Thiel. Sie wollen also spielen? Dann spielen wir. Aber lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass ich das Schachspiel des Lebens weitaus besser beherrsche als das Brettspiel.“

Mit den Worten drehte Boerne sich um und ließ ihn stehen.

 

 

 


	2. Zugzwang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kein Schachspiel ohne Regeln ...

***

 

„Ja Nadeshda … wie, es gab … haben Sie nicht gestern noch … boah, Scheißteil! Nein, nein, nicht Sie …“

Thiel hatte das Handy zwischen Schulter und Wange geklemmt, während er unter akrobatischen Höchstleistungen versuchte, irgendwie das Schloss an seinem Fahrrad zu öffnen. Das Kackding hatte sich mal wieder verklemmt und am Wetter konnte es dieses Mal nicht liegen. In seinem Kopf meldete sich Boernes besserwisserische Stimme, die ihn daran erinnerte, sich endlich mal ein neues Schloss zuzulegen. Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Als wäre das alles nicht schon anstrengend genug.

„Ja, Nadeshda, ich … nein, das geht nicht, weil … jaha, würde ich ja, aber der feine Herr Professor hat sich schon aus dem Staub gemacht. … Mhm … Mahann, was ist denn das für eine Scheiße!“

Verärgert ließ Thiel das Schloss zurück gegen das Fahrrad knallen und trat wütend gegen den Reifen. Im Augenwinkel sah er, wie neben ihm etwas auf den Boden krachte und eigentlich wäre ihm das jetzt auch egal gewesen, nur leider erinnerte ihn das kleine silberne Etwas zu sehr an …

Na großartig.

Seufzend bückte er sich nach dem Handy. Die Rückenhülle war abgefallen und an der Seite fanden sich einige Kratzer, ansonsten schien es aber unversehrt geblieben zu sein. Gerade noch mal Glück gehabt. Er setzte die Hülle mit einem Klicken wieder ein und drückte auf einige der Tasten. Das Display blieb schwarz. Zu früh gefreut.

Schöne Scheiße. Vielleicht wusste Boerne, was genau damit jetzt los war, der war ja schließlich so technik –

In dem Moment kehrte der gestrigen Abend und ihre Begegnung im Flur eben zurück in sein Bewusstsein und vor allem Boernes Blick, der die Dornenhecke vorgeschoben hatte. Nein, daran wollte er sich jetzt wirklich nicht piksen. Vielleicht sollte er das Handy doch lieber einfach in die Reparatur bringen.

So oder so, jetzt sollte er sich auf jeden Fall schleunigst zum Tatort bewegen – wie auch immer er das machen wollte, so ganz ohne Fortbewegungsmittel. Er hätte ja gefragt, ob ihn die Kollegen auf dem Weg aufgabelten, aber jetzt war das Handy im Eimer und die Kollegen außerdem bestimmt eh schon unterwegs. Ohne ihn.

Festnetz. Es gab ja noch das gute alte Festnetz. Mit dem könnte er sich ein Taxi rufen. Das war zwar deutlich teurer als Fahrradfahren, aber das Geld dafür konnte er ja später sowieso absetzen. War ja 'ne Dienstfahrt.

Er stapfte also die Treppe hoch in seine Wohnung zurück und keine zehn Minuten später konnte er vorne an der Straße ein gelbes Auto um die Ecke biegen sehen. Als er jedoch das Kennzeichen erkennen konnte, verdrehte er die Augen. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Manchmal fragte er sich ja, ob die Taxizentrale das absichtlich machte.

„Moin“, sagte er knapp, als er zu seinem Vater in den Wagen stieg. „Weidenweg 25.“

„Mensch, Junge“, begrüßte Herbert ihn. „Warum haste mich denn nicht selbst angerufen? Wär' doch viel schneller gegangen.“

„Mein Handy ist mir vorhin runtergefallen und jetzt krieg ich's nicht mehr an. Mann, Vaddern, jetzt schau nicht so doof, sondern fahr los, ich muss zum Tatort.“ Mit ausgestreckter Hand deutete er auf die Straße vor ihnen, dann kontrollierte er die Uhrzeit. Er war eh schon viel zu spät dran.

„Brauchste jetzt 'n neues Handy?“ Endlich setzten sie sich in Bewegung.

„Weiß nicht. Mal schauen.“

„Kannstes ja mal deinem Professor geben, der kennt sich doch aus mit so Technikspielkram.“

„Erstens ist er nicht _mein_ Professor und zweitens erst recht nicht meine persönliche Technikfee. Mussten wir da nicht links?“ Thiel schaute der Kreuzung hinterher, bei der sie hätten abbiegen sollen, in der Hoffnung, das Thema Handy und Boerne damit zu beenden. Aber sein Vater wäre nicht sein Vater, wenn er diesen Hinweis nicht getrost ignorieren würde. Stattdessen sah er ihn prüfend von der Seite an.

„Habt ihr Streit?“

„Boah, Vaddern.“ Genervt stützte Thiel seinen Arm auf dem Vorsprung der Tür ab. Er hatte ja grundsätzlich schon mal wenig Bock dazu, irgendeins ihrer typischen Vater-Sohn-Gespräche zu führen, aber heute bewegte sich sein Interesse geradezu in Richtung Erdkern.

„Ich frag' ja nur.“

„Ich merk's.“

„Und, habt ihr?“

„Neiheein.“

„Sicher?“ Herbert ließ einfach nicht locker.

„Mann, es hat nicht alles in meinem Leben mit Boerne zu tun, okay?!“ Jetzt war er doch ein bisschen lauter geworden als beabsichtigt. „Tschuldigung.“

Er wusste ja, dass sein Vater sich nur Sorgen machte, aber es war schließlich immer noch sein Ding, wann er sich wie mit Boerne stritt. Außerdem würde er gerne selbst entscheiden können, wann er wie über Boerne nachdachte, das funktionierte nur leider herzlich schlecht, wenn ständig jeder in seiner Umgebung der Meinung war, sich nach ihrem Beziehungsleben erkundigen zu müssen. Also, dem nicht vorhandenen Beziehungsleben. Oder sollte er besser sagen, dem _noch_ nicht vorhandenen Beziehungsleben? Boerne schien ja offensichtlich mehr zu wollen. Zumindest, wenn man den Kuss gestern Abend und ihre Begegnung vorhin im Flur richtig interpretierte.

„ _Ich mache das nicht spaßeshalber oder dergleichen, falls Sie der Annahme sein sollten.“_

„ _Was?“_

„ _Na, das mit ... uns.“_

Das mit ihnen? Ging's bitte noch ein bisschen schwammiger? Nicht dass sie ihre Beziehung zueinander vor dem gestrigen Abend irgendwie großartig definiert hätten, aber da hatte Boerne ihm ja auch noch keinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gegeben. Und ein „Wir“ hatte es auch keins gegeben. Oder hatte er das einfach übersehen? Hatte er Boerne am Ende sogar noch irgendwelche … Signale gesendet, dass der glaubte, er wollte was von ihm? Mann, warum musste das denn alles so kompliziert sein? Und warum folgten auf jede Frage nur noch mehr Fragen?

Er rieb sich über die Augen. „Es ist nur … heute ist nicht so mein Tag.“

Herbert nickte. Für den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen sie.

 

~*~

 

Am Tatort angekommen, lief ihm auch schon Nadeshda entgegen, kaum dass er die Autotür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Na ein Glück!“ Sie wirkte irgendwie sehr erleichtert, ihn hier anzutreffen. Dabei hatte der Fall gar nicht schlimmer geklungen, als es jeder andere Mord auch war. „Sie waren vorhin am Telefon plötzlich weg.“

Ach so, ja. Da war ja was.

„Mein Handy ist kaputt. Wissen wir schon, wer das Opfer ist?“ Er zeigte zum Hauseingang des Gebäudes, in dem der Leichnam der jungen Frau gefunden wurde. Zwar war davon auszugehen, dass es sich um die Wohnungsmieterin handelte, sicher sein konnte man sich aber natürlich nie.

Dann scannte er die Umgebung. Offenbar hatte er mittlerweile so viel Verspätung, dass Boerne schon wieder abgezogen war, zumindest war seine protzige Karre nirgends zu entdecken. Nicht einmal im Halteverbot. Fand er das jetzt gut oder schlecht?

„Wie, kaputt? Einfach so?“ Nadeshda war nicht bereit, das Handythema einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

„Ist mir runtergefallen“, murrte Thiel. „Na, was ist denn jetzt?“

„Äh, ja“, besann Nadeshda sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit. Gemeinsam liefen sie an den Kollegen vorbei in den zweiten Stock des Mehrfamilienhauses, währenddessen blätterte sie in ihrem Notizblock. „Die Tote heißt Maya, äh … Moment … Maya Lockert. 21 Jahre, Studentin an der Uni hier, hat auch einen von Boernes Kursen besucht und allein hier gewohnt. Todeszeitpunkt gestern zwischen sieben und acht Uhr. Gefunden wurde sie von der Nachbarin gegenüber, die wohl einen Zweitschlüssel für Notfälle besitzt.“

In Thiel machte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl breit. Das Treppenhaus sah aus wie viele Treppenhäuser, so unscheinbar, gar nichts Besonderes eigentlich. Wie bei ihm zu Hause. Und da hatte sein Nachbar von gegenüber, also Boerne, der hatte ja auch so einen Zweitschlüssel. Immer noch. Spätestens nach der Sache mit der Butter war Thiel entschieden gewesen, den Schlüssel ein für alle Mal einzukassieren, aber so schnell hatte Boerne natürlich nicht klein beigegeben. Viel zu großer Kontrollzwang. Hatte Thiel jedenfalls immer geglaubt. Jetzt fragte er sich, ob da vielleicht nicht doch ein bisschen mehr dahinter steckte und der andere im Notfall tatsächlich einfach helfen wollte. So wie damals, als ihn dieser Irre, dieser „Hammer“, im Schlafzimmer einen Besuch abgestattet und ihn mit den Handschellen ans Bett gekettet hatte. Da war Boerne auch ziemlich schnell zur Stelle gewesen, nachdem er auf sein Rufen aufmerksam geworden war. Und er war erleichtert gewesen, als er Boernes Gesicht gesehen und seine Stimme gehört hatte. Nicht einmal den Spruch mit der Domina hatte er ihm krumm genommen.

Das war allerdings im Vergleich zum heutigen Fall noch harmlos gewesen. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, wie Boerne ihn vielleicht eines Tages … oder er Boerne … Ihm wurde schlecht. Da wollte er lieber gar nicht drüber nachdenken. Eigentlich hatte er ja auch überhaupt gar nicht an Boerne denken wollen. Scheiß.

„Irgendwelche Spuren von Gewalt?“, fragte er Nadeshda, als sie durch die Tür in die Wohnung traten. Klein war es und sehr spärlich eingerichtet. Na ja, konnte ja auch nicht jeder so viel Klimbim in seiner Wohnung mögen …

Dann fielen ihm die Pappkartons auf, die sich zwischen den Möbeln verteilten. Okay. Vielleicht war sie also gerade erst hergezogen. Oder wollte wieder umziehen.

Nadeshda schüttelte als Antwort auf seine Frage den Kopf. „Der Professor meint, es sieht nach Suizid aus.“

Jetzt standen sie im Badezimmer. In der Wanne lag der leblose Körper einer jungen Frau. Ihre Haare schwebten schwerelos in dem lila Wasser, das ihr Gesicht umrahmte und mit seiner Farbe feine, schaumige Spuren auf ihrer Haut hinterließ. 21 Jahre. Entblößt und ausgekühlt, tot in der eigenen Wohnung. Manchmal war die Welt 'n scheiß Ort.

Thiel beugte sich vor, um die Handgelenke der Frau zu inspizieren.

„Das kommt vom Badezusatz.“

„Hm?“ Er war gerade nicht so ganz bei der Sache. Suizid? In der Badewanne? Und keine verletzten Pulsadern, kein Blut, nichts? Das kam ihm irgendwie nicht ganz koscher vor.

„Die Farbe“, sagte Nadeshda. „Und der Geruch von Lavendel und Honig.“

„Ach so.“ Offenbar hatte sie seinen Blick falsch gedeutet. Dann schnupperte er. Nadeshda hatte recht. Jetzt, wo sie es sagte, fiel ihm der Geruch auch auf. Er zog die Nase kraus. Also sein Geschmack war das ja jetzt nicht so. „Ich wundere mich eigentlich eher über die Annahme, dass es sich um Suizid handelt.“

„Neben der Wanne haben wir eine fast leere Packung Schlaftabletten gefunden.“

„Wie, fast leer?“

„Na ja, so zwei, drei Tabletten sind da wohl noch drin, aber -“

Thiels Schnauben unterbrach sie. „Sie wollen mir gerade erzählen, dass diese Frau sich selbst mit Schlaftabletten ins Jenseits befördert, aber die letzten drei Pupstabletten in der Packung lässt?“ Er zeigte ihr den Vogel.

„Vielleicht hatte sie am Ende schon das Bewusstsein verloren.“

„Das glaub' ich nie im Leben.“

Nadeshda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Momentan ist das sowieso alles Spekulation. Wir müssen die Obduktion abwarten.“

„Ist sie eigentlich gerade erst hergezogen oder …?“ Er deutete auf die vielen Kartons im Flur und war froh, als sie das Bad verließen.

„Gute Frage, aber das weiß Frau Konrad von nebenan bestimmt.“

„Hm.“

Thiel schaute sich um. Eigentlich sah die Wohnung ja ganz normal aus. Leer eben, aber das war ja auch kein Wunder, wenn sich das Meiste in den Kartons befand. Überall stapelten sich die Kisten. Allein beim Angucken fühlte er sich gestresst.

Er war wirklich froh, mittlerweile aus dem Alter raus zu sein, in dem man ständig und andauernd seinen Wohnort wechseln musste, für das Studium, den Job oder den Partner. Obwohl er in seinem Leben sowieso nur drei- oder viermal umgezogen war, aber das hatte ihm auch immer gereicht. Der Umzug nach Münster damals war ja auch nicht gerade mit Luftsprüngen verbunden gewesen. Er hatte die Leute noch nie verstehen können, die jedes Jahr in einer anderen Stadt lebten, sich eine neue Arbeitsstelle suchten und einen neuen Freundeskreis aufbauten. Das war doch super anstrengend. Wie hielt man sowas aus? Nee, er war ganz froh, sich mittlerweile in Münster eingelebt zu haben, sodass ein Umzug auch in ferner Zukunft wohl nicht in Frage kommen würde. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, wollte er ja auch gar nicht mehr weg von hier. Wozu auch? Sein Job war gut, seine Kollegen nett, er hatte hier seinen Vater und … Boerne.

Ja.

Er hatte auch und vor allem Boerne.

Ihm wurde warm, als er plötzlich wieder die Lippen des anderen auf seiner Wange spüren konnte und weil sich das gar nicht so gut anfühlen sollte, wie es das tat, wandte er sich wieder an Nadeshda.

„Äh, kann man mit der denn auch sprechen? Mit der Frau Konrad, meine ich?“

„Klar. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie erst einmal in ihre Wohnung zurückgehen kann und sich von dem Schock erholen. Ganz durch den Wind war sie, die Arme. Aber vernehmungsfähig, denke ich.“

„Sehr gut.“

Auf das Klingeln öffnete ihnen eine alte, schlanke Dame, die sie mit fragendem Blick aus Augen anschaute, die aussahen, als hätte sie geweint. Aber natürlich kannte sie Nadeshda schon und nachdem Thiel sich ebenfalls vorgestellt hatte, wurden sie herein gebeten.

Das Wohnzimmer sah aus wie das von seiner Großmutter. Überall Vitrinen, mit Puppen und Geschirr drin, sepiafarbene Bilder eingerahmt an den Wänden und Häkeldecken, die sorgfältig über die Sofalehne gelegt worden waren. Selbst der Stoff von den Sofas war derselbe. Oder der gleiche. Wie auch immer.

„Möchten Sie einen Kaffee? Oder Tee?“ Frau Konrad schaute ihn fragend an, aber Thiel winkte ab.

„Nein, danke.“

„Und Sie?“ Ihr Blick ging zu Nadeshda.

Sie lächelte. „Nicht nötig, danke.“

„Setzen Sie sich ruhig.“ Frau Konrad schlurfte in die Küche, wo sie wenige Sekunden später mit einer eigenen Tasse wieder rauskam.

„Nein, was ist das schrecklich, mit der lieben Maya“, sagte sie, als sie sich auf dem Sofa niederließ. Ihre Tasse stellte sie auf dem Tisch vor sich ab, ließ ihn aber gänzlich abkühlen, als sie in den nächsten Minuten damit beschäftigt war, zu erzählen und zu schluchzen und zu erzählen und hin und wieder in ihr Stofftaschentuch zu schnauben. Glücklicherweise hatte er Nadeshda dabei, die immer mal wieder ein paar beruhigende Worte dazwischenwarf und Frau Konrad über den Arm streichelte, während sie redete und redete.

Sie erzählte von Frau Lockerts Einzug vor zwei Jahren und davon, wie sie sich manchmal am Wochenende auf einen Kaffee getroffen hatten. Dass sie gerne Backwaren jeglicher Art gegessen hatte, besonders ihren selbstgemachten Walnusskuchen, und ihr Herz auf der Zunge getragen. Ein gutes Herz aber, nie war ihr ein böses Wort über die Lippen gekommen. Sie erzählte davon, wie selten Maya in ihrer Wohnung laute Partys veranstaltet hatte, nämlich nie, um genau zu sein, und sie erzählte von Mayas großen Träumen in der Welt der Medizin, dass sie selbst, also Frau Konrad, davon aber nie besonders viel verstanden hatte. Vor einigen Monaten hatte Maya sich dann entschieden, nach Köln zu ziehen, wo sie sich mit ihrem Freund eine Wohnung teilen wollte.

„Die beiden kannten sich noch nicht sehr lange, aber sie war sehr glücklich mit ihm.“ Frau Konrads Gesicht wurde blass. „Um Himmels willen, jemand muss dem armen Jungen die schlechte Nachricht überbringen.“

„Kennen Sie denn den Namen ihres Lebensgefährten?“, fragte Thiel.

„Tim. Das weiß ich noch ganz genau, mein erster Kater hieß nämlich genauso.“ Sie lächelte stolz.

„Und mit Nachnamen?“

„Och … da fragen Sie was. Hmm … nein, das weiß ich nicht mehr, beim besten Willen. Tut mir leid.“

Weil sich schon wieder Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten, ergriff Nadeshda schnell das Wort. „Ach, das ist kein Problem, wirklich nicht. Ist ja auch völlig normal, dass man nicht voneinander mit Nachnamen spricht.“

Thiel nickte und schaute auf seine Finger. Na ja. Meistens jedenfalls. Aber das mit ihm und Boerne, das war ja eh was ganz anderes. Boernes Vorname war so bescheuert, da war der Nachname echt noch die bessere Alternative. Außerdem waren sie ja auch überhaupt kein … also … war ja auch egal jetzt.

Nachdem sie sich bei Frau Konrad bedankt und sich versichert hatten, dass sie keine weitere ärztliche Hilfe benötigte, verließen Nadeshda und er das Haus.

„Sie hatten recht, Chef“, sagte seine Kollegin, als sie auf die Straße traten. „Erfolgreiches Studium, glückliche Beziehung, keine psychischen Probleme … das klingt wirklich nicht nach Suizid.“

„Mhm. Allerdings auch nicht nach einem Grund für einen Mord.“

„Und wenn es mit diesem Tim doch nicht so gut lief?“

„Das werden wir jetzt herausfinden müssen.“

„Zu den Eltern?“

„Jo.“

Nadeshda startete den Motor des Dienstwagens und sie fuhren los.

 

~*~

 

Als sie zurück ins Präsidium kamen, hatte Frau Klemm es sich in einem der Besucherstühle in Thiels Büro gemütlich gemacht und zog genüsslich an ihrer E-Zigarette. Der Geruch von Tabak stieg ihnen in die Nase und Thiel setzte zum Reden an, bevor er auch nur die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Wenn Sie schon hier drin qualmen müssen, machense wenigstens das Fenster auf.“

„Thiel, na endlich.“ Frau Klemm drehte sich zu ihnen um, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe, sich von ihrem Platz zu erheben. „Ich qualme nicht, ich dampfe.“

„Dampfen Sie gefälligst bei offenem Fenster, sonst könnense wieder abdampfen.“

Frau Klemms Mundwinkel zuckte. „Das hätte ich sowieso fast getan, so lange, wie ich schon hier warte. Warum sind Sie eigentlich nicht über Ihr Handy zu erreichen?“

„Kaputt“, grummelte Thiel, der es jetzt schon leid war, jedem sein Ungeschick auf die Nase zu binden. Er musste das Ding wirklich schleunigst reparieren lassen, sonst würde ihm das noch ewig hinterher hängen. Stelle sich nur die Frage, wo er da am besten hingehen sollte. Zwar hatte Boerne ihn vor einiger Zeit mal in so einen Laden geschleppt, als dessen eigenes Handy Probleme gemacht hatte, allerdings war das Geschäft voll mit so neumodischen Teilen gewesen und Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob die ihm da mit seinem „Knochen“, wie Boerne sein zugegeben etwas altmodisches Handy gerne bezeichnete, auch behilflich sein konnten.

„Na Sie haben ja Frau Krusenstern.“ Sie nickte Nadeshda zur Begrüßung zu. „Wie sieht's aus?“

„In etwa so nebelig wie hier drin.“ Thiel versuchte jetzt, die Dampfschwaden mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung durch das offene Fenster nach draußen zu befördern.

„Ja, also sowohl die Nachbarin als auch die Eltern konnten uns nicht wirklich weiterhelfen“, führte Nadeshda fort. „Es wurde nichts Ungewöhnliches beobachtet, weder am Tatort noch am Verhalten von Frau Lockert, und wie es scheint, ist sie mit ihrem Freund und dem anstehenden Umzug sehr glücklich gewesen.“

„Spuren am Tatort gab's auch keine, jedenfalls haben wir noch keine gefunden. Kein Einbruch, keine Form der Gewalt“, ergänzte Thiel.

„Also doch Suizid.“ Frau Klemm war mittlerweile aufgestanden und die Nebelmaschine in ihrer Tasche verschwunden.

„Glaub ich nicht. Es gab auch gar keine Anzeichen dafür, das haben uns Eltern und Nachbarin bestätigt.“

„Was erwarten Sie von dem armen Mädchen? Dass es sich mit Megafon auf den Prinzipalmarkt stellt und ihr Vorhaben in die Welt hinaus trompetet?“

„Natürlich nicht. Aber …“ Thiel suchte mit den Händen in der Luft nach den richtigen Beispielen. „Sowas wie Zurückgezogenheit, depressive Verstimmung, fehlende Zukunftsperspektiven, psychische Erkrankungen und so weiter, Sie wissen schon. Irgendwie sowas gibt es doch meistens.“

„Aber auch nicht immer.“

„Trotzdem. Es gab keinen Abschiedsbrief, nichts. Das macht auch gar keinen Sinn mit den Schlaftabletten.“

Frau Klemm schaute ihn fragend an und Nadeshda sprang zur Erklärung ein. „Na ja, die Packung war halt nicht ganz leer.“

Die Staatsanwältin seufzte, blickte ein paar Sekunden aus dem Fenster und dann wieder in ihre Gesichter. „Nun gut, mal angenommen, es war Mord. Warum?“

„Das …“ Thiel richtete seine Augen auf den Stapel Papiere vor ihm und räusperte sich. „Also, momentan gibt es noch kein Motiv.“

„Na großartig.“ Jetzt holte Klemm ihre Zigarette wieder hervor, stellte sich aber zu Thiels Beruhigung ans offene Fenster.

„Wir müssten uns noch mal an den Freund von Frau Lockert hängen, Tim Schöninger. Der käme auf jeden Fall als Täter in Frage. Wenn wir denn jetzt wirklich von Mord sprechen … wir sollten den Obduktionsbericht abwarten“, erinnerte Nadeshda erneut.

„Apropos. Hat irgendwer diesbezüglich schon was von unserem Professor gehört?“

Nadeshda prüfte an ihrem Handy die Uhrzeit. „Der müsste eigentlich nicht mehr so lange -“

In dem Moment ertönte das Klingeln des Telefons, das auf Thiels Schreibtisch stand. Dann Stille. Dann wieder Klingeln. Regungslos starrte er auf das leuchtende Display und als er die Nummer erkannte, bestätigte sich sein Verdacht.

_Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße._

Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich im Takt seines Herzschlags, der im Gegensatz zu seinem Körper überhaupt nicht eingefroren war.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Wenn er ran ging, würde er mit Boerne sprechen müssen, er würde seine Stimme hören und sich Dinge erzählen lassen müssen, gar keine andere Wahl hätte er, und bestimmt würde man ihm alles ansehen, den Kuss und die Gedanken und das Zweifeln und das alles vor Nadeshda und der Klemm.

„Sie müssen schon auch abheben“, kommentiere Letztere jetzt trocken seine Schockstarre und deutete in Richtung Telefon.

Thiel beschloss, dass das einzige, was noch auffälliger war, als sich jetzt auf das Gespräch mit Boerne einzulassen, genau das nicht zu tun.

Er griff nach dem Hörer.

„Thiel.“

„Ah, Herr Thiel. Wie gut, dass ich Sie erreiche. Ich soll Ihnen vom Chef ausrichten, dass der vorläufige Obduktionsbericht zu Maya Lockert jetzt abholbereit wäre.“

Kaum hatte Thiel die Stimme von Boernes Assistentin erkannt, machte sich ein Gefühl der Erleichterung in ihm breit. Puh. Gerade noch mal gut gegangen. Aufatmend setzte er sich in seinen Stuhl und war soeben im Begriff, dem Himmel für diesen Beistand zu danken, als an den Rand seines Bewusstseins eine ganz andere Erkenntnis angespült wurde.

„Wie, und das kann er mir nicht selbst sagen?“ Er versuchte sich an einem lockeren Ton, aber was scherzhaft klingen sollte, fühlte sich schmerzhaft an.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war es kurz still. „Er … ist noch mit der chemisch-toxikologischen Analyse beschäftigt.“

„Mh.“ Mehr bekam er als Antwort darauf irgendwie nicht raus. Da hatte er Boerne vorhin aus lauter Überforderung zurückgewiesen und jetzt machte der einfach dicht. Nicht einmal zum Anrufen reichte es. Thiel musste schlucken. Das Ganze schien Boerne echt verdammt wichtig zu sein, wenn er dafür sogar ihr professionelles Arbeitsverhältnis an den Nagel hängte. Okay, vielleicht nicht ganz so professionell, wie es normalerweise zwischen Hauptkommissar und Rechtsmediziner sein sollte, aber zumindest ein Telefongespräch sollte doch möglich sein, dachte er, und dann daran, dass er selbst eben ganze fünfzehn Sekunden gebraucht hatte, um überhaupt den Hörer in die Hand zu nehmen.

Mit einem Mal fühlte sich sein Bauch wie eine Kaffeetasse an, in der gerade jemand munter drin rumgerührt hatte. Alles so durcheinander. Alles so schnell. Mit einem Strudel in der Mitte.

Er wusste ja auch nicht, was er wollte. Er wusste nur, was er unter keinen Umständen wollte: dass sie beide nicht mehr funktionierten. Sie beide und ihr Miteinander. Manchmal Gegeneinander. Aber immer Beieinander. Ihr Team, das er für so unerschütterlich gehalten hatte. Und jetzt waren Boernes Worte vom Morgen keine acht Stunden her und alles drohte zu zerspringen, wie ein kaltes Glas, in das man heißes Wasser goss.

Der Strudel in seinem Bauch wurde schneller und tiefer und so bekam er nur am Rande mit, wie Frau Haller noch mal was sagte.

„Hm?“

„Ich sagte, das bedeutet aber auch, dass es kein Selbstmord durch Schlaftabletten war.“

Thiel horchte auf. „So?“

„Wie gesagt, die endgültige Untersuchung läuft noch, aber der Professor tippt auf Gift.“

„Ach … das ist ja interessant.“ Hatte er's doch gewusst.

„Aber das können Sie sich ja dann von ihm … oder Sie lesen einfach den Bericht.“

Er runzelte die Stirn ob Frau Hallers hörbarer Kursänderung. „Ja, das … werde ich tun.“

„So, ich muss dann auch mal. Wiederhören, Herr Thiel.“

„Jo, Wiederhören.“

Als er den Hörer zurück auf die Station legte, wurde er aus zwei erwartungsvollen Augenpaaren angeschaut.

„Es war Gift.“

„Na schön“, sagte Frau Klemm und schloss das Fenster, bevor sie Richtung Tür ging. „Dann fühlen Sie mal dem Freund auf den Zahn, diesem Schön, hier, Schön -“

„Schöninger“, half Nadeshda und Frau Klemm nickte.

„Genau dem. Und in der Uni können Sie sich auch mal umhören, da wird sie ja wohl der ein oder andere gekannt haben. Und halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden.“ Sie neigte den Kopf, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Wie immer“, bestätigte Thiel und als die Staatsanwältin die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wandte er sich an Nadeshda. „Wollen Sie heute den Obduktionsbericht abholen?“

Seine Kollegin stutzte. „Das machen Sie doch sonst immer.“

„Schon, aber, äh …“ Ihm wurde es heiß im Nacken, als hätte man ihm eines dieser komischen Wärmepflaster auf die Haut geklebt. Er versuchte es mit der Hand wegzustreichen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. „Ich dachte, ich kann ja heute mal die Protokolle übernehmen. Sie sind ja bestimmt nicht Polizistin geworden, um den ganzen Tag hinterm Schreibtisch zu hocken, was?“

Ein verlegenes Lachen kam über seine Lippen und er fragte sich, was er da eigentlich faselte. Natürlich war es feige, jetzt Nadeshda vorzuschicken und auf Dauer würde sich sein Problem so sicherlich nicht lösen lassen, das wusste er selbst auch, aber wenigstens ein bisschen Schonfrist wollte er sich noch einräumen.

„Okay …“ Nadeshda klang natürlich überhaupt nicht überzeugt, zog sich aber trotzdem ihre Jacke wieder an und übergab ihm ihr Notizbuch mit den Mitschriften der Befragungen. „Dann bis gleich.“

„Mhm.“ Thiel drückte auf den kleinen Schalter unten am Computer und als er den Kopf wieder unter der Tischplatte hervorhob, war Nadeshda schon verschwunden.

 

~*~

 

Er zuckte zusammen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas auf sich zufliegen sah und anschließend eine Mappe auf der Tischplatte vor ihm landete.

„Ich hab' Sie gar nicht reinkommen hören“, sagte er verwundert und fühlte sich ertappt, weil er mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders gewesen war. Na ja, obwohl es indirekt ja schon mit der Rechtsmedizin zu tun hatte …

Oh Mann. Es konnte doch wohl nicht angehen, dass er heute einfach nicht in der Lage war, ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen, ohne dabei an Boerne zu denken. Wobei, wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, seine erste Assoziation bei bestimmten Aussagen in den letzten Jahren viel zu oft seinem Nachbarn gegolten hatte, und ihn das eigentlich gar nicht sonderlich überraschte und es das war, was ihn eigentlich beunruhigte. Dass seit Tagen, Wochen, Monaten Boerne ein viel zu großer Gedanke in seinem Kopf war und sich vor allem immer breiter machte, sich in jede kleine Ecke schummelte, und dass er, also Thiel, das einfach so hingenommen hatte, denn so war er schließlich, Boerne, drängte sich stets in den Vordergrund, streckte Rücken und Schultern und würde mit seinem verschmitzten Lächeln nicht auch nur einen Zentimeter zur Seite weichen. Und irgendwann hatte Thiel angefangen, das zu akzeptieren, es vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zu mögen, wenn Boerne sich in seinem Leben so breitmachte, sich vor ihn stellte und dabei gleichzeitig ein bisschen Windschatten bot. Und es trotzdem nie langweilig werden ließ. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Verdammt. Was versuchte er sich hier überhaupt vorzumachen. Natürlich mochte er Boerne. Und er würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass er sich noch nie … mehr vorgestellt hatte mit ihm. Dass er noch nie gedanklich den Raum unter Boernes Fingern durch seinen Körper ersetzt hatte. Oder das Weinglas durch seine Lippen. Oder den Anzug durch seine Hände.

Er würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass es ihn kalt ließ, wenn Boernes Lächeln einer der Frauen galt, die sich Männern an den Hals und mit Geld um sich warfen oder wenn das Lächeln eben doch ihm galt und viel zu leicht seine Haut durchdrang und seine Knochen aufweichte.

Er würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass er nicht jedes Mal stockte, wenn er Boernes Aftershave an einem anderen Mann roch oder dass er sich nicht jede Nuance von Boernes Augenfarbe ganz genau eingeprägt hatte und sie manchmal noch vor sich sehen konnte, wenn das Licht in ihren Wohnungen längst erloschen war.

Und er würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass er Boernes Kuss auf die Wange nicht gerne erwidern würde und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen mehr.

„Meine Güte, der Professor ist heute echt komisch drauf.“ Nadeshda entledigte sich ihrer Jacke und Thiel fragte sich unsinnigerweise, wie Boerne es eigentlich ständig schaffte, sich in seinen Kopf und in jede reale Unterhaltung zu stehlen. Durch jede noch so kleine Ritze schlüpfte er hindurch, wie die Luft bei einem Fenster, das nicht ausreichend abgedichtet worden war.

„Aha.“

„Hat die ganze Zeit irgendwas von einem Schachspiel geredet und dass Sie am Zug wären und so.“ Mit abwartendem Blick stand seine Kollegin im Türrahmen gelehnt und verfolgte aufmerksam seine Bewegungen. Als er nicht antwortete, fragte sie: „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hat?“

Jetzt schaute er ihr in die Augen und erkannte sofort, dass ihr kriminalistischer Spürsinn auf Hochtouren lief. Na super. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

„Ja, ganz rein zufällig schon“, antwortete er mit einem unschuldigen Ton.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb nachdenklich und so schauten sie sich ein paar Sekunden an, bis sie sagte: „Na, geht mich ja auch nichts an.“

„Nicht wirklich.“

Und damit war die Sache erledigt. Fürs Erste jedenfalls. Denn als Thiel sich den Bericht vornahm, ließ es sich gar nicht vermeiden, wieder ein bisschen Boerneluft durch seine Fenster zu lassen.

_Intoxikation … Cholinerges Syndrom … Arrhythmien und Bradykardie … fibrilläre Zuckungen … diastolischer Herzstillstand blablabla …_

Boah. Thiel überflog die Buchstaben mehr als dass er sie las und blätterte entnervt durch die Seiten. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass Boerne sowas extra machte. Mit den ganzen Fachwörtern, die kein Mensch verstand. Als wenn er Bock dazu hatte, sich das alles mithilfe von Google zusammen zu puzzeln, pfff.

Er versuchte, einen Sinn hinter dem Geschriebenen zu erkennen, aber die Wörter auf dem Blatt Papier vor ihm tanzten höhnisch umher, sodass es ihm unmöglich war, mehr als nur Buchstabensuppe darin zu erkennen. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.

Nach einer halben Stunde gab er sich geschlagen, löste seinen Blick von der Akte und ließ ihn stattdessen nach draußen schweifen. Es war schönes Wetter, die Sonne blitzte frech durch die Äste der Bäume und er merkte, wie sich seine Augen entspannten.

 _Das Schachspiel des Lebens_ hatte Boerne heute Morgen gesagt.

War es das? War es wirklich nur ein Spiel? Ging es am Ende tatsächlich nur darum, den richtigen Zug zu machen, um seinen Gegner zu schlagen? Und wollte er das überhaupt? _Sollte_ er das überhaupt? Den anderen schlagen? Geschlagen werden? Ging es wirklich nur darum?

Seufzend stützte er seinen Kopf in die Hände. All diese Gedanken und Fragen, die ihm wie auf einem Spielplatz munter durchs Gehirn schaukelten, brachten ihn nicht voran.

Spielplatz. Da war es wieder. Das Spiel.

Kacke. Dabei war er doch nur unsicher und sein blödes Verhalten von heute Morgen kaum mehr als eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen. Das musste Boerne doch auch verstehen, dass er nach all den Jahren … da konnte er doch nicht einfach … So ein Mist.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Thiel damit, die undichten Stellen seiner Fenster zumindest vorübergehend wieder zu verkleben, nebenbei die Protokolle zu Ende abzutippen und Nadeshda bei ihren Recherchen zu Maya Lockerts Leben zu unterstützen, zu ihrem Studium und zu Tim Schöninger und was sich sonst noch so finden ließ, und als die Zeiger der Uhr ihren Feierabend verkündeten, waren sie zwar nicht weit, aber doch ein bisschen voran gekommen. Er würde sich die Akten trotzdem mit nach Hause nehmen und nachher noch mal drauf schauen, ein Motiv fehlte ihnen nämlich noch immer und vielleicht hatten sie irgendwas übersehen.

„Soll ich Sie mitnehmen, Chef?“ Nadeshda wartete mit den Schlüsseln in der Hand vor der Tür, sie erinnerte sich anscheinend daran, dass er heute Morgen mit dem Taxi zum Tatort gekommen war.

„Nee, danke. Das geht schon.“

„Wie Sie meinen. Bis morgen!“

„Jau.“

Er würde einfach zu Fuß gehen. So weit war es ja zum Glück nicht und ein bisschen Bewegung an der frischen Luft würde ihm nach diesem Tag bestimmt gut tun. So der Plan.

Erst, als er draußen von unzähligen Regentropfen begrüßt wurde, die sich auf ihrem Weg von den Wolken zum Boden zu langen Bindfäden zusammenfanden, zweifelte er an der Durchführbarkeit dieses Vorhabens. Laufen konnte er vergessen. Da würde es keine zehn Sekunden brauchen, um ihn durchzuweichen und für einen Regenschirm war es zu stürmisch. Außerdem durften die Akten nicht nass werden. Mist blöder. Am liebsten hätte er ja kurz Nadeshda angerufen und sie gefragt, ob sie ihn nicht doch zu Hause vorbeifahren würde, aber erstens war sein Handy ja immer noch nicht wieder funktionstüchtig und zweitens hatte sie wahrscheinlich eh Besseres zu tun, als ihren Chef durch die Gegend zu kutschieren, selbst wenn sie es ihm anbot.

Etwas unentschlossen stand Thiel unter dem Vordach des Präsidiums rum.

Und nu?

 

~*~

 

Thiel grunzte nur irgendwas Unverständliches zur Begrüßung, als er zu seinem Vater in das Taxi stieg. Er musste sich am Türrahmen festhalten, um sich vernünftig hinsetzen zu können, und vom Regen war alles ganz nass und schmierig. Aus Mangel an Alternativen wischte er seine Hand an der Hose ab.

„Haste dich immer noch nicht mit deinem Professor vertragen?“

Sofort bereute er es, nicht doch nach Hause gelaufen zu sein. Was war schon so ein bisschen Durchregnen im Vergleich zu den Kommentaren, die er sich von seinem Vater anhören durfte.

„Ich hab' doch gesagt, wir ham keinen Streit.“

„Und jetzt sitzt du schon wieder in meinem Auto. Das stinkt ja bis zum Himmel.“

„Wir haben Schach gespielt“, grummelte Thiel.

Das war die Wahrheit. Sie hatten tatsächlich Schach gespielt. Mit dem Unterschied, dass sie irgendwie immer noch spielten, zumindest, wenn man Boernes Worten Glauben schenken wollte. Thiel fuhr sich durch die Haare. Eigentlich hatte er da heute echt schon genug drüber nachgedacht, da musste er sich jetzt nicht auch noch drüber unterhalten, schon gar nicht mit seinem Vater, der sich aus irgendeinem Grund als seine persönliche Seelsorge verstand. Wahrscheinlich noch die Überbleibsel vom Arbeiten in dieser Fußreflexzonenmassagepraxis in Wuppertal damals. Da hat der bestimmt auch immer Beziehungstante gespielt.

„Ihr habt Schach gespielt?“ Herberts Stimme klang amüsiert. Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und deshalb läufst du mit einem Gesicht rum, als hätte er dich aus der Wohnung geschmissen?“

Er unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen. Warum konnte sein Vater nicht einfach mal lockerlassen?

„Wir haben halt … Boerne war … also …“ Wie erklärte man das jetzt am besten, ohne gleich eine ganze Therapiesitzung anzuzetteln? „Boerne hat halt so einen Zug gemacht, den ich nicht erwartet habe und jetzt weiß ich nicht, wie ich darauf am besten reagieren soll, weil ich nämlich nicht verlieren will. Zufrieden?“

Eine Zeit lang war nur das Rollen der Räder auf der Straße und das gleichmäßige Klacken des Blinkers zu hören und Thiel dachte schon, sein Vater hätte ihm nicht richtig zugehört, als er auf einmal antwortete.

„Weißt du“, sagte er, „ich hab' ja jetzt so keine Ahnung von eurem Spielstand, aber grundsätzlich solltest du dir merken, dass beim Schachspiel der Zugzwang herrscht.“

Thiel wollte als Reaktion auf Herberts Worte schon reflexartig die Augen verdrehen, stoppte aber ob der unerwarteten Antwort.

„Das heißt?“ Dumme Frage, natürlich wusste er, was das hieß, doch sein Vater redete geduldig weiter.

„Das heißt, dass du irgendnen Zug machen musst, ganz egal, ob's dir passt oder nicht. Sonst kommt ihr nie zu 'nem Ergebnis. Und wenn du dann verlierst, na dann ist es auch noch so. Mach dir nichts draus. Ist doch nur ein Spiel, Junge.“ Herbert knuffte ihn mit der Faust an den Arm.

„Pfff.“ Thiels Augen verfolgten die Häuser, die an ihnen vorbeizogen. Nur ein Spiel, ja. Für seinen Vater war das alles nur ein Spiel. Der hatte ja auch keine Ahnung. Keinen Plan hatte der, von all den Dingen, die auf dem Spiel standen.

_Zugzwang._

Das Wort hallte die ganze Fahrt über in seinem Kopf nach.

 

~*~

 

Er merkte erst, wie lange er schon im Treppenhaus stand, als ihm die kleine Wasserlache zu seinen Füßen auffiel, von dem Regen, der sich auf dem kurzen Weg vom Auto zum Haus auf ihn ergossen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er direkt in seine Wohnung gehen und sich umziehen wollen, aber dann war er doch hier stehen geblieben. Zwischen den Türen. Und noch immer zwischen den Stühlen.

Zugzwang. Zugzwang, Zugzwang, Zugzwang.

Sein Vater hatte recht.

Der Gedanke ploppte in seinem Gehirn auf wie eines dieser nervigen Pop-Ups auf irgendwelchen Websites, blinkend und mit lautem Benachrichtigungston, und er kriegte ihn nicht mehr weg geklickt.

Zugzwang.

Und sein Vater hatte recht.

Nicht mehr ganz so unentschlossen ging er auf Boernes Tür zu, ignorierte die Klingel und klopfte beherzt gegen das Holz. Dann wartete er ein paar Sekunden.

Boerne hatte einen Zug gemacht.

Das hier war seiner.

 

 

 


	3. Schwarz gegen Weiß

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zug um Zug um Zug.

***

 

Es blieb still in der Wohnung, aber das hatte Thiel sowieso erwartet. So leicht würde Boerne nicht nachgeben. Er klopfte noch einmal. Wieder nichts. Der andere musste da sein, in seinem Wohnzimmer brannte Licht, er klopfte ein letztes Mal. Und endlich tat sich was. Ein paar Schritte, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Thiel?“ Obwohl er eigentlich gewusst haben musste, wer da vor seiner Tür stand, wirkte Boerne überrascht, als er in sein Gesicht blickte. „Was veranlasst Sie dazu, mich in meiner Abendruhe zu stören?“

„Ich, äh … mein Handy ist mir heute Morgen runtergefallen und jetzt geht es nicht mehr an …“ Thiel wühlte in seinen Taschen nach dem Handy, um es Boerne zu zeigen, was eigentlich bescheuert war, als würde der ihm sonst nicht glauben oder so. „Sie sind ja mehr so mit Technik als ich … also, Sie können das ja besser so, mit dem Umgang mein ich, und da wollte ich mal fragen, ob Sie sich das vielleicht anschauen könnten. Oh, und die Akte von Maya Lockert habe ich auch dabei.“ Er hob die Hand mit der entsprechenden Mappe.

Und als Boerne nach einer Sekunde der Realisation zu lächeln begann und ihn mit den Worten _„Na dann zeigen Sie Ihre Antiquität von Telefon mal her“_ in die Wohnung bat, da platzten alle notdürftigen Verklebungen an seinen Fenstern wieder auf und er atmete erleichtert die Luft ein, die durch die Löcher hereingeströmt kam.

Boerne ging durch bis zum Badezimmer, um dort seinen nassen Mantel in der Dusche aufzuhängen, wo er nicht drohte, das teure Parkett zu ruinieren, und Thiel bog direkt ins Wohnzimmer ab. Es war angenehm warm hier drin und die kleine Lampe in der Ecke warf das gemütliche Licht, das er schon von der Straße aus hatte sehen können.

„Möchten Sie auch?“ Boerne war wieder zurückgekommen und deutete auf ein Weinglas, vermutlich sein eigenes, das auf dem Wohnzimmertisch abgestellt war und bereits halb geleert. „Ich hätte sonst auch noch ein Bier im Kühlschrank.“

Thiel lächelte dankbar. „Das würd' ich wohl nehmen.“

Kurz darauf saßen sie beide auf dem Sofa und während Thiel an seiner Flasche nippte, machte Boerne sich an seinem Handy zu schaffen.

„Was haben Sie denn damit schon wieder angestellt?“

Er hob die Schultern. „Runtergefallen.“

Boerne inspizierte aufmerksam die Hülle des Handys und auf seiner Stirn bildete sich schon wieder diese Falte. Und schon wieder würde er sie gerne glattstreichen. So wie gestern, kurz bevor der andere ihn …

Ein warmer Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Die Lippen auf seiner Wange fühlten sich plötzlich wieder so nah an, als hätte Boerne sie gerade erst dort platziert, und gleichzeitig war der gestrige Abend schon so weit weg, so merkwürdig konkret und verschwommen zugleich. Es kam ihm vor, als lägen Jahre zwischen diesem Moment und Boernes Fingern, die jetzt den Akku aus der Hülle hervor holten, zur Kontrolle vor die Augen hielten und anschließend wieder einsetzten.

Thiel beobachtete sie dabei. Er mochte Boernes Finger. Überhaupt, die Hände. Sie waren so schön groß und schlank, wie Boerne selbst auch. Na ja, zumindest im Vergleich zu Thiel. Und er mochte es, wie Boerne mit ihnen beim Reden Bilder in die Luft malte und er mochte auch, wie sie beim Erklären auf besonders wichtige Stellen zeigten und wie sie manchmal rhythmisch auf den Tisch tippten, wenn Boerne langweilig oder aufgeregt war und wie sie beim Nachdenken hin und wieder über die dunklen Barthaare strichen, die gestern auf seiner Wange so gekitzelt hatten.

Und er fragte sich, wie zur Hölle sie hier sitzen konnten und so tun, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Fertig.“ Stolz hielt Boerne ihm das Handy hin, bei dem das Display endlich wieder leuchtete. Erstaunt nahm Thiel es entgegen. Das war wirklich schnell gegangen.

„Wie hamse das denn hinbekommen?“

„Ach“, winkte der andere ab, „die Kontaktstellen von Akku und Medium haben durch den Sturz nicht mehr ineinander gegriffen – ein kurzer Handgriff war das, mehr nicht.“

„Danke.“

„Nicht der Rede wert.“ Boerne lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Und?“

In Thiel machte sich Panik breit. Sollte er jetzt was sagen? Zu gestern? Zu ihnen beiden? Und wenn ja, was? Weil die Pause begann, sich zu sehr in die Länge zu ziehen, entschied er sich für eine Gegenfrage. „Was und?“

Boerne schmunzelte. „Na, was gibt’s Neues zum Fall Lockert?“

„Ach so, ja“, fiel es Thiel wieder ein und er lachte ein wenig. Das hätte er jetzt fast vergessen. „Hier, das ist alles, was wir bisher haben.“ Er reichte dem anderen die Akte und der überflog schnell den Inhalt.

„Mhm, ja. Doch, ja, das stimmt mit dem überein, was ich von Frau Lockert mitgekriegt habe.“

„Ach ja, Sie kannten Sie ja.“

Boerne nickte. „Sie hat einen meiner Kurse besucht. Fleißiges Mädchen war sie, sehr klug. Hat nie gefehlt und ihre, im Übrigen durchaus lesenswerten, Hausarbeiten stets pünktlich eingereicht.“

„Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich selbst umgebracht hat.“ Nachdenklich musterte er das Foto, auf dem Maya Lockerts Gesicht abgebildet war. „Weder Eltern noch Nachbarin haben da irgendwas mitbekommen.“

„Manche Menschen sind gut darin, ihre Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.“

Sie schauten einander in die Augen und Thiel hielt den Atem an. Für ein paar schier endlose Sekunden schien alles stillzustehen, die Luft, die Zeit, sein Herzschlag. Als hätten die Trümmer von Boernes Fassaden jede Realität unter sich begraben.

Aber dann war der Moment vorbei und der andere räusperte sich und fragte: „Und überhaupt, Suizid? Wie kommen Sie denn jetzt auf Suizid?“

Verwundert blinzelte Thiel „Na, Sie haben doch selbst heute Morgen -“

„Ja, heute Morgen, Herr Thiel. Heute Morgen habe ich mir auch noch kein Bild von dem Innenleben der jungen Frau verschaffen können. Haben Sie denn meinen Obduktionsbericht gar nicht gelesen?“

Er spürte, wie seine Ohren rot anliefen. „Doch, schon, aber …“

„Geben Sie mal her.“ Boerne griff nach der Akte mit dem Bericht, durchsuchte die Seiten nach etwas und als er es gefunden zu haben schien, legte er den Finger auf die entsprechende Zeile und las laut vor: „… lässt sich aufgrund der deutlichen, durch den Badezusatz hervorgerufenen, Verunreinigung der toxischen Substanz sowie den charakteristischen Abschürfungen der Fingernägel, ebenso wie den Erd- und Stoffresten unter solchen, ein Suizid mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ausschließen.“

„Moment, das bedeutet -“

„Das bedeutet“, unterbrach ihn Boerne, der jetzt wieder hinter der Mappe hervor lugte, „dass sie vor ihrem Tod, vermutlich nach Eintritt der Symptome, versucht hat, an Wand, Topfpflanze und Handtuch Halt zu finden, um sich aus der Wanne zu hieven. Vergeblich, wie sich unschwer erschließen lässt.“

„Aber wie ist das Gift dann in die Badewanne gekommen?“

„Gut, dass Sie fragen.“ Boerne ließ die Akte auf den Tisch fallen, stand auf und lief aus dem Wohnzimmer. Als er wiederkam, hielt er irgendwas in seinen Händen, was Kleines, Rundes, das in quietschig bunten Farben strahlte und, wie Thiel feststellen musste, als Boerne ihm das Ding unter die Nase hielt, genauso roch wie es aussah.

„Wissen Sie, was das ist?“

„Meine zukünftigen Kopfschmerzen“, sagte Thiel und schob Boernes Hand mit dem Zeug etwas von sich weg. Der andere lächelte.

„Auch. Aber dieses kleine Etwas, Thiel, nennt sich Badekugel.“

„Ja, und?“

„Das Gift war hier drin. Nicht in genau dieser versteht sich, aber eben in einer anderen dieser … Aromaschleudern.“ Boerne rümpfte jetzt auch die Nase und legte die Badekugel beiseite. So ganz konnte Thiel dem aber nicht folgen.

„Hä?“

Boerne zog sein Knie weiter aufs Sofa, um ihm richtig gegenüber zu sitzen. Thiels Augen lagen auf ihren Beinen, die sich durch die Bewegung fast berührten, und er zwang sich, sie in Boernes Gesicht zu heben. Das leuchtete jetzt regelrecht, so wie immer, wenn Boerne von etwas wirklich begeistert war. „Diese Badekugeln sind im Grunde ein fest geformter Badezusatz, der sich auflöst, sobald er mit Wasser in Berührung kommt. Der Täter hat sich also alles Nötige für eine solche Badekugel zusammengemischt, das Aconitin drunter gerührt, sie dem Opfer geschenkt und -“

„Und musste dann einfach nur noch warten.“ Jetzt ergab das natürlich so langsam Sinn.

„Exakt. Das Aconitin, das Sie übrigens auch ohne grünen Daumen aus jeder Eisenhutpflanze extrahieren können, wurde durch das Wasser über die Haut aufgenommen, führte erst zu Atemproblemen und Lähmungserscheinungen und letztendlich zum Tod.“

„Das heißt, wenn wir die Person finden, von der Maya Lockert diese Badekugel hat …“

„… dann finden wir damit höchstwahrscheinlich auch unseren Täter, richtig.“

Das Funkeln in Boernes Augen, das besonders hell strahlte, wenn sie sich bei einer Fallbesprechung in Schwung redeten, war jetzt näher als zuvor und die Lücke zwischen ihren Beinen längst überbrückt. Während der letzten Sätze waren sie wie von selbst dichter zusammengerückt, die Stellen, an denen sich ihre Körper berührten, brannten auf Thiels Haut und in Boernes Atem konnte er den Wein riechen. Und plötzlich hatte er das unbändige Bedürfnis, ihm den Geschmack von den Lippen zu küssen, von den Lippen, die so weich aussahen, wie das Moosbett in seinen Augen und die, wenn der andere es denn zuließ, ein so schönes Lachen formten und jetzt leise Worte.

„Thiel?“

„Hm.“

„Ich würde vorschlagen, Sie kommen mich morgen um Viertel nach zwei in meiner Vorlesung an der Universität besuchen. Dann können Sie sich bei den anderen Studenten nach Frau Lockert erkundigen.“

Thiel, den Boernes Vorschlag situationsbedingt völlig aus dem Konzept brachte, sagte verwirrt: „Äh, ja, das … is 'ne gute Idee.“

„Sehr schön.“ Der andere erhob sich vom Sofa und löste sich damit aus ihrer Nähe. Verdattert verfolgte Thiel seine Bewegungen. „Dann muss ich Sie jetzt leider bitten zu gehen. Ich habe noch einen wichtigen Artikel für eine Ihnen sowieso unbekannte Fachzeitschrift zu vollenden.“

Wie bitte? Zögernd stand er ebenfalls auf, auch wenn er sich gerade wie in einem schlechten Film fühlte. „Machen Sie Witze?“

„Keineswegs.“ Boerne legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken und führte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zur Tür.

„Aber -“

„Kein Aber. Denn das“, sagte Boerne, nachdem er noch Thiels Mantel aus dem Badezimmer geholt und ihn ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte, „ist mein Zug.“

Die Tür zwischen ihnen fiel ins Schloss, außer ein paar Autos von der Straße war nichts zu hören, hin und wieder traf ihn ein Lichtkegel, doch Thiel starrte nur perplex auf das Holz und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

 

~*~

 

„Moin, Kripo Münster. Wie komm ich'n hier zur Vorlesung von Professor Boerne?“ Thiel hatte schlecht geschlafen und war dementsprechend gelaunt. Da konnte dieser Student noch so freundlich lächeln und ihm den Weg zum Hörsaal weisen. Was war der überhaupt so gut drauf? Hatte der sich nicht über irgendwelche Klausuren zu beschweren?

Er nuschelte ein Danke und tat so, als hätte er sich seine Anweisungen genau merken können. Konnte ja wohl auch nicht so schwer sein, diesen Hörsaal zu finden.

Nachdem er sich gestern von Boernes Tür hatte losreißen können, war er zu sich rüber gegangen und hatte sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen lassen. Hatte dort gelegen. Einfach nur rumgelegen. Die Decke angestarrt. Und sich gefragt, was da eigentlich gerade passiert war.

Boerne hatte ihn vor die Tür gesetzt.

Selbst jetzt, wo die Nacht längst verstrichen und Thiel eigentlich auf der Suche nach einer Raumnummer statt einem Sinn hinter dieser Aktion war, schüttelte er bei dem Gedanken daran den Kopf.

Boerne hatte ihn wirklich vor die Tür gesetzt, einfach so rausgeschmissen aus seiner Wohnung, ausgerechnet in dem Augenblick, in dem er bereit gewesen wäre, alle seine Fenster aufzureißen, um Boerne zu atmen, sich von ihm durch die Haare und durch die Seele fahren zu lassen, ihn zu spüren. Stattdessen hatte Boerne die Fenster von sich aus verschlossen, alle Rollläden runtergelassen, und nur noch einen kleinen Schlitz übrig gelassen, durch den er nur erahnen konnte, was der andere damit zu bezwecken versuchte.

_Das ist mein Zug._

Okay, ja, schon klar. Er war ja nicht blöd. Thiel hatte Boerne morgens abblitzen lassen, das war fies gewesen, dafür hatte der ihm am Abend einen Korb gegeben. Hatte er kapiert. Boerne, die kleine Diva. Aber damit wären sie jetzt wenigstens quitt.

So weit, so gut. Zeit, wieder zu alten Konventionen zurückzukehren. Also, eigentlich ja gerade nicht, weil sie ja nun beide das Gleiche wollten, was Neues, Gemeinsames, nur halt ohne diesen Katze-Maus-Scheiß und – ach Kacke, wo war denn jetzt dieser beknackte Raum?!

Thiel drehte sich im Kreis, nahm die Bilder an der Wand und die Türen und die Fenster wahr und war sich sicher, in diesem Flur vor zehn Minuten schon mal gestanden zu haben. Mittlerweile war es vier nach zwölf, die Vorlesung hatte bestimmt schon angefangen. Nicht, dass er irgendwie dazu verpflichtet gewesen wäre, pünktlich zu erscheinen, aber er wollte auch ungern einfach so reinplatzen. Dabei war es eigentlich eh egal, denn wenn das hier so weiterging, war das einzige, was irgendwie platzen würde, das Umhören bei den Studenten. Dreckmist.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“

Thiel drehte sich zu der Stimme um, die einer jungen Frau gehörte. Sie hatte kurze Haare, trug auch hier im Gebäude Mütze, war voller Armbänder und Ketten und bei ihren zügigen Schritten flatterte ihr Rock durch die Luft. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen Kaffeebecher. Sie lächelte, obwohl sie in Eile wirkte und Thiel war so überrascht, dass er das Du ganz überhörte.

„Äh, ja … ich suche den Hörsaal von Professor Boerne, Raum -“

„M12.“

„Richtig, woher -“

„Da will ich auch grad hin. Erstes Obergeschoss.“ Sie lief an ihm vorbei den Gang hinunter. „Na komm!“

Thiel war sich unschlüssig, was er von der Frau halten sollte, beschloss allerdings, dass sie seine beste Alternative war und folgte ihr.

„Ich bin Sabine, aber alle nennen mich Bine. Ich kenn dich gar nicht, bist du neu hier?“ Sie musterte ihn. „Du siehst nicht wie ein Student aus.“

Obwohl Bine, äh, also Sabine, nicht viel größer als er selbst war, hatte sie ein ordentliches Schritttempo drauf, sodass er sich bemühen musste, mitzuhalten. „Bin ich auch nicht. Ich komm von der Kripo.“

„Oh, cool! Dann bist du ein Kollege von Professor B.?“

Thiel musste grinsen. Professor B. … Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Boerne wusste, welchen Namen man ihm hinter seinem Rücken gab, aber gefallen würde ihm das hundertpro nicht. „Sozusagen.“

Sie bogen um die Ecke und steuerten auf die Treppe zu, bei denen Sabine immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm.

„Nice. Hältst du heute einen Vortrag? Davon hat der Professor gar nichts erzählt. Bitte sag mir, dass du einen Vortrag hältst und ich mich als Retterin unserer Vorlesung feiern lassen kann!“

„Äh, ich fürchte, da muss ich dich enttäuschen.“

„Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen“, sagte Sabine in einem theatralischen Ton, nur um die Aussage mit einem Grinsen wieder wegzuwischen.

Thiel erwiderte die Geste und ein paar Sekunden später standen sie auch schon vor Raum M12.

„Da wär'n wir.“ Sabine zog die Tür auf und sie betraten den Hörsaal.

Gegen die Wand wurde das Bild einer Powerpoint-Präsentation gespielt, auf den Folien prangte die Überschrift „Ballistik und Wundballistik“ und am Fuße des Bildes stand Boerne, der mit großen Gesten und klaren Worten in die gut besuchte Vorlesung sprach. Als er sie erblickte, unterbrach er seinen Vortrag.

„Ah, die liebe Frau Hammel hat es auch geschafft. Und da ist ja auch unser Hauptkommissar, Herr Thiel. Er wird sich nach dieser Vorlesung noch einmal an Sie wenden, bezüglich des Todes von Maya Lockert.“

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel machte sich im Saal breit, aus den vorderen Reihen ertönte ein Schluchzen. Unzählige Augenpaare lagen auf Thiel und er war dankbar, als Sabine, die offenbar Frau Hammel hieß, die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich lenkte.

„Tschuldigung.“ Sie sprang die Treppen hinunter, nicht, ohne auf den Kaffee aufzupassen, und stellte ihn vor Boerne auf den Tisch. „Dieses Mal ohne Zucker.“

Auf ihrem Gesicht hatte sich schon wieder dieses freche Grinsen breitgemacht, die anderen Studenten kicherten und selbst Thiel musste schmunzeln, als Boerne sein Ich-werde-jetzt-nicht-lächeln-Schnütchen zog.

„Gut, dann kann es ja jetzt weitergehen. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach richtig, das Durchschussverhalten verschiedener Geschosstypen …“

Es war interessant, Boerne beim Dozieren zuzusehen. Also, dem richtigen Dozieren jetzt, so mit Hörsaal und großem Publikum, nicht die Unterrichtsstunden, zu denen er sonst ständig den Rest der Welt in jeder möglichen und unmöglichen Situation verpflichtete. Da würde er sich vermutlich auch so aufmerksame Zuhörer wünschen wie hier, die nur so an seinen Lippen hingen. Sinnbildlich, verstand sich, nicht wortwörtlich. Obwohl Thiel dazu ja auch nicht nein sagen würde …

Er schob den Gedanken und die damit aufkommenden Achterbahngefühle beiseite und suchte sich lieber einen sicheren Sitzplatz ohne Loopings, der ihm eine gute Sicht in den Raum bot. Von dort aus konnte er nämlich nicht nur die Studenten im Auge behalten, sondern gleichzeitig Boernes Hände und Schritte verfolgen und die Blicke, die sich manchmal kurz mit seinen verhakten. Und dann waren die Loopings doch wieder da.

Die Vorlesung verging schneller als er gedacht hätte und als der andere sich am Ende für die Aufmerksamkeit bedankte und noch mal an die Geduld der Studenten appellierte, was ein Gespräch mit Thiel anging, machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten zur Tafel.

„Und, wie war ich?“ Boerne zog schelmisch die Augenbrauen nach oben und wippte auf den Fußballen.

„Meisterhaft.“ Thiel wusste, dass er nicht halb so ironisch klang wie er sollte und wechselte deshalb schnell das Thema. „Sie hat Ihnen Kaffee gebracht.“

Boerne folgte seinem Blick zum Becher. „So ist die Abmachung. Wer zu spät kommt, muss Kaffee mitbringen.“

„Und daran halten die sich?“

„Sie warten auf den Tag, an dem ich zu spät komme und ihnen einen Kaffee spendieren muss.“

„Verstehe.“

Sie lachten einander an und gerade, als der Freizeitpark in Thiels Bauch wieder so richtig in Fahrt kam, erinnerte Boerne ihn an den eigentlichen Grund für seinen Besuch hier.

„Frau Hammel haben Sie ja schon kennengelernt, vielleicht wollen Sie mit ihr beginnen?“ Er deutete auf Sabine, die sich mit zwei anderen Frauen unterhielt.

„Haben Sie auch 'ne Kursliste oder so? Dann würd ich das alphabetisch durchgehen.“

„Ach so, selbstverständlich.“ Boerne holte aus seiner Tasche eine Liste mit Namen hervor. „Sie oben und ich unten?“

„Was?“

„Na, Sie die Namen von oben nach unten und ich die Namen von unten nach oben?“

„Wie jetzt?“ Thiel schaute Boerne verständnislos an.

„Ich dachte, ich könnte Ihnen ein bisschen bei den Befragungen helfen, wo ich schon mal hier bin …“

Aha. Daher wehte der Wind. „Vergessen Sie's, Boerne.“

„Och Thiel, nun kommen Sie schon, vier Ohren hören mehr als -“

„Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte. Sie erledigen schön Ihren Job und ich meinen.“

„Aber -“

„Nix da. Nur weil wir beide … also, nur weil …“

„Nur weil wir beide was?“ Boernes Blick wurde herausfordernder.

„Nur weil wir beide … Schach spielen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie sich jetzt überall einmischen dürfen. Verstanden?“ Thiels Stimme klang energischer als vorher und eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht, aber verdammt, er wollte auch nicht, dass Boerne ihre … ihre … Beziehung als einen Freifahrtschein in die Polizeiarbeit betrachtete und ihn hier so blöde manipulierte, das ging ja wohl mal gar nicht.

„Na schön“, gab Boerne sich zu Thiels Überraschung geschlagen. „Ich gehe. Unter einer Bedingung.“

„Die da wäre?“

„Ich darf Sie heute Abend zum Essen ausführen.“

 

~*~

 

Es war kurz vor acht, als Thiel sein Spiegelbild noch mal kontrollierte. Haare check, Pullover check, Hose che – warte, war das da etwa ein Fleck?

Er versuchte, sich den Stoff genauer anzusehen, aber da war unpraktischerweise sein Bauch im Weg und im Spiegel konnte man das nicht so gut erkennen. Es half nichts, die Hose musste noch mal aus.

Er war noch dabei, sich in eine neue, diesmal saubere, Hose zu treten, als es schon an der Tür klingelte. Das war mal wieder typisch. Vom akademischen Viertel hatte Boerne auch noch nie was gehört …

Es klingelte noch einmal und Thiel stolperte von seinem Schlafzimmer aus zur Tür, während er versuchte, den Reißverschluss nach oben zu ziehen und den Knopf zu schließen. Boah, war das schon immer so schwer gegangen oder die Hose mit der Zeit einfach eingelaufen?

Beim dritten Klingeln hatte er dann aber endlich Hose und Klinke im Griff, sodass er die Tür öffnen konnte.

Vor ihm stand Boerne. Natürlich stand da Boerne, wer sollte da auch sonst stehen, und trotzdem traf ihn der Anblick wie ein Schlag. Er hatte sich schick gemacht, also selbst für seine Verhältnisse, was bedeutete, dass er nicht nur einen seiner edelsten Anzüge trug, sondern auch noch Manschettenknöpfe und Einstecktuch. Seine Frisur saß wie erwartet perfekt, es sah aus, als hätte er jedes Haar einzeln drapiert, und der Geruch seiner frisch geduschten Haut, der Thiel entgegenschlug, gemischt mit dem Duft seines Aftershaves, gaben ihm das Gefühl, als würde in seinem Magen lauter Popcorn aufploppen und gegen die Seitenwände springen.

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel.“

„N'Abend.“ Als er sich wieder fing, merkte er, wie unfassbar underdressed er sich vorkam. Eigentlich war er neben Boerne grundsätzlich immer underdressed und eigentlich kümmerte ihn das auch nicht weiter. Aber eigentlich gingen sie eben auch nicht zusammen aus, nicht so richtig jedenfalls, und eigentlich musste er sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, ob er jetzt so zu Boerne passte oder nicht.

Boerne sagte zwar zu seinen Klamotten nichts, sondern lächelte ihn an, aber Thiel griff trotzdem unangenehm berührt an den Bund seines Pullovers, um ihn noch ein Stück weiter runter über den Bauch zu ziehen.

„Sind Sie soweit?“

„Denk schon.“

„Sehr schön.“ Boerne schob sich an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung und bevor Thiel fragen konnte, was das denn jetzt werden sollte, hob er den geöffneten Mantel in die Höhe, sodass Thiel nur noch seine Arme durch die Ärmel stecken musste.

Und als wäre das nicht schon komisch genug gewesen, hielt er anschließend sämtliche Türen auf ihrem Weg auf, sowohl Haus- als auch Autotür, und streckte ihm, als sie schließlich beim Restaurant ankamen, auch noch den angewinkelten Arm entgegen.

„Darf ich bitten?“

„Boerne, ich werd' mich jetzt nicht auch noch bei Ihnen unterhaken.“ Thiel tippte sich gegen die Stirn. Das war ihm irgendwie unangenehm. Verabredung hin, Gentleman her, man konnte es auch übertreiben. Sie waren doch keine zwanzig mehr.

Boerne dagegen schien das völlig anders zu sehen und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, wenigstens die Tür zum Restaurant ebenfalls aufzuhalten. Lieber wäre es Thiel ja andersrum gewesen, denn so musste er zuerst den Raum betreten, was schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zu viele neugierige Augen auf ihn lenkte. Außerdem war es ja auch Boerne, auf dessen Namen hier der Tisch reserviert war. Zumindest ging Thiel davon aus, dass er das getan hatte, der Laden sah ihm jedenfalls nicht danach aus, als könnte man ihn einfach nach Lust und Laune besuchen. Alles war sehr edel gestaltet, mit dunklen Tönen und kristallenen Lampen. Nicht mal den Namen von diesem Schuppen kannte er. Er hatte zwar eben nicht drauf geachtet, aber er verwettete seinen St. Pauli-Schal darauf, dass hier mindestens vier Sterne der Standard waren. Er fühlte sich schrecklich fehl am Platz.

„Guten Abend die Herren, kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“ Einer der Kellner war auf sie zugekommen und Thiel drehte sich nach Boerne um, der hinter ihn getreten und eine Hand auf seinem Rücken platziert hatte. Obwohl die Berührung durch den dicken Stoff von Pullover und Mantel nur gerade so zu spüren war, konnte Thiel sich kaum auf das Gespräch mit dem Kellner konzentrieren.

„Wir haben reserviert.“

„Ihren Name bitte?“

„Boerne, Professor Boerne.“

Der Mann ging mit einem Stift die vor ihm ausgelegte Liste durch und nickte dann. „Folgen Sie mir bitte.“

Sie wurden zu einem Tisch in einer der hinteren Ecken des Restaurants begleitet und der Kellner zündete die Kerze an, bevor er ihnen die Speisekarten übergab. Boerne machte schon Anstalten, Thiel wieder aus dem Mantel rauszuhelfen und womöglich noch den Stuhl vorzuziehen, aber er stoppte ihn.

„Könnse mal bitte aufhören, mich hier so zu beglucken?“ Er war halt wirklich kein Kind mehr und erst recht keine von Boernes weiblichen Liebschaften und außerdem stresste ihn dieses Ambiente. Musste es ausgerechnet so ein Schickimicki-Lokal sein?

Er kam sich wie in diesem Film mit Leonardo DiCaprio vor, wo die zwar durch Träume ins Unterbewusstsein einer fremden Person gelangen konnten, früher oder später jedoch als Eindringling erkannt und erst mit Blicken und später mit Gewalt wieder verjagt wurden.

„Mein lieber Herr Thiel, ich _beglucke_ Sie in keinster Weise, ich verhalte mich lediglich _zuvorkommend_ , wie es sich für einen anständigen Kavalier gehört“, gab Boerne pikiert zurück.

Na toll. Das fing ja schon mal super an. Irgendwie hatte Thiel sich das ja anders vorgestellt. Vielleicht wäre es besser, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wie auch immer“, sagte er und räusperte sich, während er versuchte, die französischen Wörter in der Karte zu entziffern, „ich hab' da ja vorhin mit Ihren Studenten gesprochen und der eine, also der Fabian Richter, der hat mir erzählt, dass Maya Lockert ihre Badekugeln wohl immer in dem kleinen Geschäft am Prinzipalmarkt gekauft hat.“

„Ich weiß.“

Thiel runzelte die Stirn und ließ die Speisekarte sinken. „Wie, Sie wissen das?“

„Selbstverständlich. Ich habe mit den Studenten hinterher auch noch einmal geredet.“ Boerne sagte die Worte so leicht dahin, als hätte er ihm gerade mitgeteilt, dass die Erde rund war.

„Sie haben _was_?“ Das war ein verdammter Schlag in die Magengrube, der all das leckere aufgeploppte Popcorn innerhalb eines Lidschlags zermatschte und es kümmerte Thiel nicht mal, dass er viel zu laut geworden war.

Boerne zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sie haben Ihren Zug gemacht und ich meinen.“

„Wollen Sie mich eigentlich verarschen?“ Fassungslos schaute er in Boernes Gesicht. Dieser Arsch. Dieser verdammte Arsch. „Wir waren quitt.“

„Quitt? Thiel, beim Schach gibt es kein Quitt. Thiel? Herr Thiel, wo -“

Wütend hatte Thiel die Karte auf den Tisch geschmissen und stürmte aus dem Restaurant. War ihm jetzt auch egal, dass er damit das ach so erhabene Speiseerlebnis der anderen Gäste störte und ihn alle anglotzten. Es reichte. Sollten die doch glotzen. Ihre blöden Augen sollten sie sich ausglotzen. Das war ihm so scheißegal.

Boerne meinte das echt ernst. Das mit dem Schachspiel. Es war doch nicht zu glauben. Als wäre das so einfach. Als wäre ihr Leben nicht komplexer als ein paar kleine Schachfiguren auf irgendeinem Brett, die zwischen Schwarz und Weiß hin und her sprangen und sich nur in ihrem vorgegebenen Feld bewegen konnten. Als ließe sich jedes Geschehnis der Realität so leicht vorhersagen wie ein Schachmatt in vier Zügen.

Als er durch die Tür nach draußen lief, rempelte er versehentlich ein Ehepaar an, das das Restaurant gerade hatte betreten wollen und sich lautstark über ihn beschwerte. Aber auch das war ihm egal. Die wollten ihn doch hier eh nicht haben, jeder ohne Hemd und Krawatte war denen doch ein Dorn im Auge. Was hatte er hier auch zu suchen. Das hier war nicht seine Welt sondern Boernes, in die er offenbar genauso wenig passte wie zu Boerne selbst und kacke noch mal, er hätte es wissen müssen. Hätte wissen müssen, dass zwischen all den teuren Stoffen, zwischen all dem Glanz und den gehobenen Geschmäckern kein Platz für einen kleinen, dicken Hauptkommissar blieb, gar nicht bleiben konnte. Und dass Boerne jemanden brauchte, dem er Türen auf- und Armbeugen hinhalten konnte und dass Thiel dieser Jemand nicht war. Schwarz gegen Weiß. Die Erkenntnis tat weh.

„Thiel!“ Boernes Stimme kam ihm hinterhergerannt, aber er würde einen Teufel tun und jetzt stehen bleiben. „Thiel, jetzt warten Sie doch mal, ich – Mensch, Thiel!“

Was für ein Mistkerl. Küsste ihn, einfach so, ohne Vorwarnung und erzählte ihm was von ernst meinen und dann besaß er die Dreistigkeit, ihn hier so vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

Die rennenden Schritte wurden langsamer und dann war da plötzlich eine Hand, die seinen Arm griff. „Thiel – “

„Ein Spiel, ja? Ist es das für dich?“, schrie Thiel ihm entgegen, als er sich umdrehte, und das Du passierte einfach, er hatte keinen Bock mehr, irgendeine Distanz vorzuspielen, die sowieso nur noch in ihren Worten existierte und eigentlich nicht mal da. Er hatte einfach keinen Bock mehr.

Boerne zuckte aufgrund der Lautstärke zurück. „Thiel … Frank. So habe ich das nicht gemeint.“

„Ach nein? Und in deine bescheuerte Vorlesung hast du mich bestimmt auch nicht nur eingeladen, um dich in meine Arbeit einzumischen!“

„Was? Ich – denkst du so etwas wirklich von mir?“ In Boernes Augen war jetzt weder Moosbett noch Dornenhecke, sondern zerbrochenes Glas und aus Thiels Schnittwunden tropfte das Blut.

„Glaubst du echt, du kannst mich durch die Gegend schubsen wie eine deiner blöden Schachfiguren?!“

Er war verletzt. Er war verletzt, dass Boerne sich alles so zurecht schob wie es ihm passte, er war verletzt, dass er anscheinend nur für seine Machtspielchen gut genug war und vor allem war er verletzt, dass sie so offensichtlich nicht zueinander passten, dass er überhaupt jemals geglaubt hatte, er und Boerne, das wäre irgendwie zu vereinbaren.

„Bitte? Du hast mich doch gestern im Flur kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt!“ Inzwischen war auch Boerne laut geworden.

„Ach, jetzt bin ich plötzlich schuld oder was? Wer hat denn mit dem ganzen Schachscheiß angefangen!“

„Du hast doch selbst mitgemacht!“

„DAS LEBEN IST ABER KEIN BESCHISSENES SCHACHSPIEL!“

Sie standen sich gegenüber wie die Boxer im Ring, die den letzten Kinnhaken ausgeteilt hatten, keine Kraft mehr hatten für mehr als schweren Atem und starre Blicke, er war aus der Puste, als wäre er gerannt, dabei war er das doch gewöhnt, seit Jahren rannte er doch schon, von Feld zu Feld rannte er, schwarz und weiß, und seine Beine waren lahm und sein Kopf war schwer und Scheiße, das Leben war halt kein beschissenes Schachspiel. Denn sie spielten doch schon viel länger gegeneinander Schach, sie machten doch schon die ganze Zeit jede ihrer Handlungen von denen des anderen abhängig, sie versuchten doch schon viel zu lange, jeden Zug vorherzusehen und einander in die Enge zu treiben. Und er hatte die Schnauze voll davon, noch mal auf diese Uhr zu hauen, noch eine nächste Runde einzuleiten, er war müde des Spiels und wenn er Boerne jetzt alle Figuren entgegen schmiss und das Brett zerbrach, dann war es wenigstens endlich vorbei.

„Das Leben ist aber auch kein Poker, bei dem du alles oder nichts hast und jeden Pfennig verlierst, sobald du dir in die Karten schauen lässt.“ Boerne war wieder leiser geworden und seine Worte bildeten kleine Wölkchen, die im Licht der Straßenlaterne davonzogen.

„Sagst ausgerechnet du, der sein Blatt nie aus der Hand legt?“

„Ich …“ Boerne stützte eine Hand in die Hüfte, mit der anderen fuhr er sich über die Stirn. „Vielleicht sollten wir -“

Er wurde durch die laute Melodie von „Auf der Reeperbahn nachts um halb eins“ unterbrochen, die aus Thiels Tasche tönte. Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis Thiel das richtig realisierte und sich auf der Suche nach dem Handy abklopfte. Auf dem Display leuchtete Nadeshdas Name. Mann, musste das denn ausgerechnet jetzt sein? Das Timing war doch mal wieder für'n Arsch.

„Ja Nadeshda, is' schlecht grad. … Was ist los? … Sind Sie sicher, dass … Okay, ja … ja, wir sind schon auf'm Weg.“

Boerne schaute ihn fragend an.

„Maya Lockert war nur ein Zufallsopfer.“

 

 

 


	4. Springer schlägt Turm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es werden zwei Spiele auf einmal entschieden.

***

 

„Der Laden, wo Maya Lockert ihre Badekugeln her hat, hat einen Erpresserbrief bekommen“, sagte Thiel und umfasste den Haltegriff neben sich, weil Boerne die Kurven so scharf fuhr. „Es wird ein Lösegeldbetrag von 500.000 Euro gefordert, sonst sollen mehr als 300 von diesen vergifteten Badekugeln unter die normale Ware gemischt werden.“

„Bei Maya Lockert handelt es sich also mehr um ein … Versuchskaninchen?“

„Und Warnschuss. Aber irgendwie musste der Täter ja rausfinden, ob seine Badebombe funktioniert.“

Sie fuhren zusammen, so ging es schneller. Mussten sie ihr … Gespräch halt auf später verschieben. Jetzt ging es um Menschenleben und die hatten Vorrang – und wenn die Spannung zwischen ihnen noch so groß war, dass sie ganz Münster mit Strom versorgen könnte.

Beim Präsidium erwartete sie bereits Nadeshda mit den Kollegen. Wie immer eigentlich. Thiel hatte aber gar keine Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, warum seine Kollegin irgendwie ständig sofort und überall vor Ort war, weil das ganze Team mit Hochdruck dabei war, alles für den anstehenden Einsatz vorzubereiten.

„Da sind Sie ja!“ Nadeshda, die neben einem Mann gesessen hatte, der etwa in seinen Vierzigern steckte und mehr als aufgelöst wirkte, eilte ihnen entgegen. „Herr Grawinski, dem das Geschäft gehört, hat sich bei uns gemeldet. Der Erpresserbrief verbietet natürlich jeglichen polizeilichen Einsatz, aber er war Gott sei Dank so geistesgegenwärtig, uns trotzdem einzuschalten.“

„Sehr gut.“ Er nickte dem Mann zu, den er als Herrn Grawinski identifizierte und der versuchte sich an einem müden Lächeln. „Wo ist der Brief?“

„Hier. Es sieht so aus, als käme er von einer Person mit Migrationshintergrund.“

Nadeshda reichte ihm den Fetzen Papier, auf dem sich ausgeschnittene Zeitungsschnipsel aneinander reihten. Richtig altmodisch, alle Achtung. Er spürte Boernes Körper, der sich gegen ihn lehnte, um den Zettel besser sehen zu können, und Thiel atmete einmal bewusst ein und aus. Konzentration jetzt.

„ _Heute um Mitternacht du übergibst 500.000 Euro an Mülleimer bei Café Schlossgarten wenn du nicht willst dass 300 vergiftete Badekugeln in dein Laden kommen.“_

„Unsinn“, hörte er Boerne hinter sich sagen. „Jemand, der die grammatikalischen Regeln der deutschen Sprache noch nicht gut genug beherrscht, um zu wissen, dass das Subjekt auf das Verb folgt, sobald ein Satz mit einem Adverb wie 'Heute' beginnt, wird sich ebenso wenig darüber bewusst sein, dass das Verb in Nebensätzen ans Ende gehört. Da will uns jemand auf die falsche Fährte locken.“

Thiel hatte keine Ahnung, ob das stimmte, aber ein Versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert. „Boerne könnte recht haben. Geben Sie das mal unseren Sprachgenies.“

„Geht klar.“

Dann wandte er sich an Herrn Grawinski. „Haben Sie 'ne Vermutung, von wem der Brief kommen kann?“

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hab ich Ihren Kollegen auch schon erzählt.“

„Niemand, der Ihnen was Böses will? Neidisch ist, auf Ihren Erfolg?“

Kopfschütteln.

„Irgendwelche … Konflikte oder Wettbewerbe, bei denen Sie am längeren Hebel sitzen?“

„Wettbewerbe gibt’s immer, aber keiner von denen geht dafür über Leichen.“

 _Wenn Sie wüssten_ , dachte Thiel, denn die Realität sah leider meistens anders aus. „Wie kann sich der Täter überhaupt sicher sein, dass Ihnen von jetzt auf gleich 'ne halbe Million zur Verfügung steht?“

„Ich hab' geerbt, das ist nicht lange her.“

„Wie viele Leute wissen davon?“

„Praktisch jeder“, antwortete Herr Grawinski und fügte dann noch etwas kleinlauter hinzu: „Hab's auf Facebook gepostet.“

Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht mit der flachen Hand vor den Kopf zu schlagen. Wie konnte man eigentlich so bescheuert sein? Da tat ihm die halbe Million gleich nur noch halb so leid, das hatte der Grawinski bei so viel Dummheit ja schon fast wieder verdient. Im Gegensatz zu den unschuldigen Mensch, deren Leben jetzt potentiell auf dem Spiel stand, denn der Täter könnte die Badekugeln zu jeder Zeit, über Monate verteilt, unter die restlichen Produkte jubeln.

Herr Grawinski wimmerte noch irgendwas, von wegen, er wolle doch nur Seifen verkaufen, und Thiel drehte sich zu seinen Kollegen um.

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?“

„Etwa drei Stunden.“

„Alles klar.“

Er verteilte im Team die Aufgaben. Sie würden mit mindestens 15 Leuten vor Ort sein müssen, um den Mülleimer zu überwachen und die Leute im Café möglichst unauffällig vorzuwarnen. Unter keinen Umständen sollten sie mehr Aufsehen erregen als wirklich absolut notwendig. Er selbst würde sich mit ein paar anderen auf die Lauer legen, um im entsprechenden Moment einzugreifen. Das Geld im Beutel war natürlich nicht echt, sie mussten darauf vertrauen, dass der Zugriff nach Plan verlaufen würde. Herrn Grawinski würden sie verkabeln, um eventuelle Gespräche vom Auto aus mitverfolgen zu können.

Kurz vor elf war alles so weit vorbereitet, dass sie aufbruchsbereit waren.

„Und ich?“ Boerne hatte Thiel auf dem Weg zu den Autos abgefangen.

„Du bleibst schön hier. Alles andere ist viel zu gefährlich.“

„Ich bitte dich, das wäre doch nicht das erste Mal.“

„Umso schlimmer.“

„Sie war meine Studentin.“

„Ja, und du bist mein …“ Er stockte. Tja, was war er denn? Sein Kollege? Sein Freund? So weit waren sie ja vorhin mit ihrem Gespräch nicht mehr gekommen. „Ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert, klar?“

„Du bist doch dabei.“

„Du weißt, dass ich dich gar nicht mitnehmen darf.“

„Bitte.“

Boerne sah ihn flehend an und Thiel hatte jetzt einfach nicht die Kraft, mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren. Sie hatten sich heute schon genug Dinge an den Kopf geworfen. „Wehe, du machst auch nur irgendeinen Schritt, ohne mich darüber zu informieren, hast du gehört?“

Boerne nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Beim Schlossgarten angekommen, nahm jeder den ihm zugeteilten Posten ein. Es war schwieriger als gedacht, den entsprechenden Mülleimer, in den Herr Grawinski den Beutel mit den Scheinen legen sollte, im Auge zu behalten, da sich das gesamte Gelände als sehr unübersichtlich herausstellte. Nach ein bisschen umdisponieren hatte sich aber auch dieses Problem erledigt und während Boerne mit den Kollegen im verdeckten Polizeibus blieb, versteckte Thiel sich zwischen den naheliegenden Büschen, von denen aus er einen guten Überblick der Situation hatte.

Das Warten zog sich in die Länge, denn selbst für Ende November war es sehr kalt draußen und besonders der Boden fühlte sich eisig an. Die Sekunden schienenin einem gähnend langsamen Tempo zu vergehen und immer wieder hoffte Thiel, dass der Täter nicht schon längst hier wartete und alle Vorbereitungen umsonst gewesen waren.

 

Um Punkt zwölf wurde Herr Grawinski dann endlich zum Mülleimer geschickt. Eigentlich hatte er den Auftrag bekommen, sich möglichst natürlich zu verhalten, doch er schaute trotzdem bei jedem zweiten Schritt über die Schulter und als der Beutel erst mal in den Mülleimer geworfen war, brachte er mit schnellen Schritten mehrere Meter Abstand zwischen ihn und den Eimer, als würde das ganze Ding gleich in die Luft gehen. Super. So viel zu _möglichst natürlich_.

Abwartend blieb Thiel weiter in seinem Versteck hocken, er wusste, dass sie dem Täter Zeit geben mussten. Und der ließ auf sich warten. Nach einer halben Stunde war noch immer keine Spur von einer verdächtigen Person zu sehen. Hin und wieder torkelten Betrunkene am Mülleimer vorbei oder einfach Leute, die vermutlich von irgendeiner Party auf dem Weg nach Hause waren.

Es dauerte noch ganze weitere fünfzehn Minuten, bis sich ein schlaksiger Mann langsam dem Zielort näherte. Auch er vergewisserte sich auffällig oft seiner Umgebung, indem er seinen Blick schweifen ließ oder sich umdrehte und auch, wenn er nicht dem typischen Bild eines kaltblütigen Mörders entsprach, war Thiel sich ziemlich sicher, es hier mit ihrem Täter zu tun zu haben.

„Zugriff“, flüsterte er in sein Taschenmikrofon und dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Lauter Beamte stürzten aus ihrer Deckung hervor, Thiel preschte nach vorne, den Mann fest im Blick, dieser wiederum wurde jetzt auf sie aufmerksam, griff in den Mülleimer nach dem Geld und zückte seine Waffe, schoss in die Luft, nur um direkt durch einen kleinen Pfad hinter dem Mülleimer zu verschwinden, den hatten sie vorhin im Dunkeln nicht beachtet, verdammt, aus den Augenwinkeln sah er einen seiner Kollegen um das Gebäude herumlaufen, er wollte ihm den Weg abschneiden, das war klug, Thiel lief dem Mann direkt hinterher und schrie ihn an, stehenzubleiben, was den anderen dazu veranlasste, sich beim Rennen nach hinten zu wenden und blind auf ihn zu schießen, er hatte jedoch offenbar zu wenig Erfahrung mit der Waffe, denn es fiel kein weiterer Schuss, die Patrone von eben schien die einzige gewesen zu sein, Glück für Thiel, der seine Chance witterte, als der Mann die Waffe anstarrte und auf die Steine schmiss und damit an Geschwindigkeit verlor und dann war da plötzlich – Boerne?!

Der andere kam mit einem Mal um die Ecke gebogen, was den Mann nicht weniger überraschte als Thiel, denn er lief Boerne direkt in die Arme, reagierte aber schnell mit einem ordentlichen Schlag ins Gesicht, er konnte besser schlagen als schießen, sodass Boerne rücklings zu Boden fiel und regungslos dort liegen blieb. Diese Zeitverzögerung allerdings wurde dem Mann zum Verhängnis, weil in dem Moment Meier II auftauchte, den Mann in die Mangel nahm, die Situation entschärfte. Es wäre Zeit zum Aufatmen gewesen, aber in Thiel kam jetzt erst so richtig Panik auf, er stürzte zu Boerne und er wollte schon wieder schreien, was der andere da machte, wo er herkam und was er sich eigentlich dabei dachte, ob er sich überhaupt irgendwas dachte, dass das mal wieder viel zu knapp und riskant gewesen war und dass er verdammt noch mal aufhören sollte, der Gefahr hinterher zu laufen wie ein Hund den Würstchen.

„Boerne!“ Er hatte sich auf die Knie fallen gelassen und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände, tätschelte die Wangen, betete, dass er die Augen wieder öffnen würde. Jedes Schachspiel war vergessen. „Boerne, hörst du mich?“

„Ich … die Abkürzung … musste … da durch …“, murmelte Boerne und blinzelte ihn an und Thiel überkam eine Welle der Erleichterung.

„Du sollst im Wagen bleiben, hab ich gesagt.“

„Ohne mich -“, begann Boerne, aber weil Thiel wusste, was er sagen wollte, unterbrach er ihn.

„Ohne dich, ja. Ohne dich Sturkopf wär mein Leben um einiges leichter.“

Boerne, der sich inzwischen wieder aufrichten konnte, lächelte. „Dafür sorgst du dich aber sehr eifrig darum, dass mir nichts passiert.“

Na, wenn er Witze machen konnte, hielt sich der Schaden ja in Grenzen. „Das wird ja beim Schach nicht so gerne gesehen. Gegen die Regeln verstoßen, meine ich.“

„Das Leben ist nun mal kein beschissenes Schachspiel.“ Boerne schaute ihm ernst in die Augen und in seinem Blick lag nicht nur eine Entschuldigung, sondern auch eine Frage. Und Thiel schluckte. Nickte. Strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Genau.

Das Leben war nun mal kein beschissenes Schachspiel.

 

 

 


	5. Schachmatt (Epilog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine Sache war da noch ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an alle, die bis hierhin mitgelesen und -gefiebert haben, Kudos verteilt und vielleicht ein paar liebe Worte hinterlassen. <3

***

 

Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie gemeinsam an einem Spätimbiss an irgendeiner Straßenecke. Boerne hatte sich erst geweigert, auch nur in die Nähe dieser Fettmaschinerie zu kommen, hatte sich letztendlich aber überzeugen lassen. Sie hatten schließlich immer noch nichts im Magen, nachdem sie vorhin so hastig das Restaurant verlassen hatten und danach keine Zeit mehr zum Essen geblieben war.

Um den Erpresser würde Thiel sich morgen kümmern. Jetzt hatte er sich eine warme Mahlzeit und sein Bett verdient, wie jeder andere normale Mensch auch.

„Vielleicht sollten wir was?“ Er stocherte mit der Holzgabel in seiner Currywurst herum und sprach endlich aus, was ihm die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf geschwirrt war.

„Bitte?“ Boerne hob den Blick von seinen Pommes. Seine Haare waren noch etwas unordentlich von dem Sturz, in seinem Gesicht waren schmutzige Streifen zu sehen und auch sein Anzug war nicht verschont geblieben. Von der Kälte waren seine Wangen leicht gerötet. Er sah nicht mehr so herausgeputzt wie noch vor einigen Stunden aus, aber irgendwie … echt. Wie Boerne eben. Der sich in den Dreck warf oder werfen ließ, wenn es denn sein musste.

„Vorhin, beim Restaurant, da hast du gesagt, bevor Nadeshda angerufen hat, _vielleicht sollten wir_ … also, vielleicht sollten wir was?“

Der andere schwieg ein paar Sekunden. Seine Stimme war leise, als er zu sprechen begann. „Vielleicht … vielleicht sollten wir aufhören, gegeneinander zu spielen. Egal, ob Schach oder Poker.“ Er schaute auf und ihre Augen trafen sich. „Ich würd' nämlich viel lieber mit dir als gegen dich spielen.“

…

„Thiel?“

„Ich glaub, ich würd dich jetzt gern küssen.“

Boerne sagte nichts, bewegte sich nicht, sah ihn einfach nur an, bis er schließlich nickte und dann waren da plötzlich warme Lippen auf seinen und Barthaare, die noch genauso kitzelten wie vor zwei Tagen und der Geschmack von Pommes und Currywurst, der sich vermischte, wie der Geschmack von Thiel und Boerne und den zwei Welten, die ganz anders waren und trotzdem immer wieder zueinander fanden.

Weil sie eben miteinander lachen und reden und schweigen konnten wie mit niemandem sonst, vielleicht gerade, weil es sich so viel zu erzählen gab, aus den unterschiedlichen Welten und Thiel dachte, dass es am Ende des Tages vielleicht nicht darauf ankam, ob sie Wein oder Bier tranken, sondern darauf, gemeinsam anzustoßen. Dass es nicht darum ging, ob sie Fußball oder Opern guckten, sondern darum, in eine Richtung zu schauen. Dass es egal war, ob der eine Anzug trug und der andere St. Pauli-Shirts, weil sie unter der Kleidung dieselbe warme Haut teilten, die sich mit der Hand neugierig erkunden ließ. Und dass es so unmöglich vielleicht doch nicht war, denn ein Schlüssel und ein Schloss sahen auf den ersten Blick ja auch ganz anders aus und passten doch perfekt zusammen.

Ihr Kuss fand ein natürliches Ende, aber Boerne drückte ihn fest an sich und Thiel genoss die Wärme, die der andere Körper ausstrahlte.

„Schläfst du heute Nacht bei mir?“ Boernes Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Wenn du nicht wieder so schnarchst.“

„Ich habe mich wohl verhört?“ Der andere wich einen Schritt zurück, aber als er Thiels Grinsen sah, ließ er sich davon anstecken. „Mein lieber Frank, ich schnarche grundsätzlich nie, ich bin gar nicht in der Lage, zu schnarchen.“

„Ja ja, sag das mal dem Wald, den du abgeholzt hast.“

„Also ich muss doch sehr bitten.“

Boerne klang gespielt eingeschnappt und zog seine typische Schnute, sodass Thiel lachen musste und als er einen Kuss auf Boernes Nase platzierte, dachte er, dass das Leben wirklich kein beschissenes Schachspiel war.

Dieses Mal hatten sie beide gewonnen.

 

 

 


End file.
